


(MST) Blood Rose

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cannibalism, F/F, Murder, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fact that this fic became popular is proof that an unbelievable number of readers have low standards.





	1. A Little Fun- A Girl Gets Raped and Eaten

(Once upon a time I really liked this fanfic. It was darker than anything I'd ever read, It was gorier than anything I'd ever read. It had graphic lesbian sex before I knew that graphic lesbian sex wasn't all that rare in fanfiction. It was perfect for that little middle-schooler who was desperately searching for the most violent fiction possible. 

Then the author didn't update the fic. It hasn't been updated in two years. Then some beautiful bastard made a continuation that was just as good if not better. Then he didn't update. As a result my interest faded, but the fic remained in the back of my mind.

Last week I decided to pick it back up. A chapter or two in I realized something. This fic is kind of mediocre. Treat that as the thesis here, and let's begin.)

-

Warning: This chapter is violent. Skim the violent areas and skip to the next paragraph for plot if you do not wish to read them. This warning will only appear in applicable chapters.

(The fic starts with this warning and it makes no sense. Ninety-percent of this chapter is violence that drives the plot. Skipping over the violence, which is everything past the first two paragraphs, just tells you that Velvet is happy that some bully got his shit kicked in in a disciplinary sense. The fact that the violence, here at least, is plot-essential already elevates this fic above your usual torture porn, for the time being.)

-

Velvet Scarlatina was happy.

(Always a good thing. Velvet is best girl)

-

She hadn't been this happy in quite a while. As a rabbit faunus, she was picked on and bullied when the teachers weren't looking, and even then a lot of her bullies weren't even punished for the outright racist remarks they made about her physical features or her being a dumb animal. So when a particularly nasty instigator was caught red-handed while pulling on her ears, Velvet's heart nearly soared with joy as the teacher hauled the student off for detention. Maybe no difference would be made in the long run, but for now, Velvet's immediate problems were solved.

(Whoo hoo! Something we can all agree is good.)

\- 

Her rabbit ears twitching with excitement, she bounded down the hall on strong legs as she raced to go tell her friend the news. 

(It's kind of sad to see the excitement in Velvet as she's getting ready to tell her friends that her bullies have recieved a slap on the wrist. Good to know that nothing bad ever happened to Velvet again.) 

\- 

Velvet was by no means a weakling, considering her acceptance into Beacon and her beast heritage, but as one of the ambassadors for the Rabbit faunus- 

(Ambassador for the rabbit Faunas? Like how Booker T. Washington was an ambassador for African-Americans? This is probably just me but this unintentional connection caused me to set this fic down for a bit and remember how 'Faunas racism and discrimination' was such an under-used plot point. R.I.P RWBY's Interesting Plot Points: You Were Tossed Aside to Make Room For Much Less Interesting Plot Points) 

\- 

-she had to look harmless and sweet. She also knew that was only part of the reason for her meekness: she just wasn't very confrontational and was actually very kind and passive by nature.

That didn't stop her, however, from kicking out fiercely as something slammed into her side and knocked the air out of her lungs. 

(When I first read this fic that came so out of nowhere. In a way that really benefits the following segment. The violent rape and mutilation comes so suddenly, and goes by relatively quickly. This makes it an ambush on the reader in a way, even if they came into this knowing exactly what would happen.) 

\- 

Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground as she clutched her stomach, wheezing and trying to draw a breath. 

(Wait, Ruby flew in from the side, probably Semblance assisted, hit Velvet, and Velvet just falls straight down? No sideways momentum?) 

-

Another blow rained down from above, and she managed to glimpse a flash of color- 

(What color? Red? Black? Neon yellow?) 

-

before the object brutally slammed into the side of her face, wrenching her neck to the side and shattering her jaw.

(Wow, every villain in the series was doing it wrong. Apparently the weakness of ever Hunter and Huntress is a vague object to the jaw. Only weapon that can cut through Aura like butter.) 

\- 

Nearly unconscious and unable to move her head, Velvet could only stare at the floor passing by her as her assailant dragged her down a small corridor and into an unmarked room. 

("Hey Jim, why'd ya put this conveniently unmarked room in the hallway?" 

"Plot." 

"Is that also why there's no security cameras here?" 

"Listen, the world wasn't all that fleshed out when we made this. Hell, we're building this place in Volume One probably. We don't even know if security cameras are canon.") 

\- 

There, Velvet was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground and had her wrists tied and eyes blindfolded.

A sudden line of burning pain ran down her chest as something sharp sliced down her uniform and into her skin. Her layers of clothing were peeled off as her attacker leaned in and began kissing and licking the hollow at Velvet's throat. A decidedly feminine body pressed down against her body as the assailant's hands began touching and roaming. Velvet, injured as she was, could only whimper and then scream as another slice came down, cutting a line diagonally across her stomach. 

More stabs and slicing came as her forced lover leaned down in between each injury to kiss each cut on her belly and then stimulate her entrance. Small hands, lubricated with blood, circled the nubs of Velvet's breasts. The assailant's body pressed against her body, gyrating her skin against Velvet's skin. 

Without warning, Velvet felt her throat being torn open as small teeth savaged her skin and ripped into her veins. 

The rabbit girl thrashed and mewed, each sound growing weaker as each cut grew deeper and more frantic. A growing crimson pool spread out around her and smeared her limbs. Even as her vision and mind faded, she heard a moan of ecstasy and pleasure as her assaulter spasmed and released, adding to the growing puddle of fluid surrounding them...

(Well that was unpleasant to reread. Going back through this I realize that I might've given this chapter too much credit by implying that all of this was plot relevant. Yes, it is plot relevant, but it doesn't have much of a plot to be relevant to. I'm not going to talk about it now, there's later chapters for that, but this chapter will probably be the part of this fic you remember the most. For good reason. This fic became far too popular just because this chapter is so unbelievably violent, and it preceded the dozens of other fics that would end up as uninspired attempts to shock the reader. Past that there is no reason to read this.)


	2. The Plot Progresses

Yang had been uncharacteristically quiet that morning.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Ruby chirped.

(The thought of Ruby chirping like a bird next to a stoic Yang is way too funny to me.) 

\- 

"It's nothing, sis. I'll tell you guys later."

Yang returned to her brooding mood as her team members looked at each other and shrugged.

(You may be wondering why this section is here. I am too. We figure out that Yang is like this because Velvet was found, but there's nothing here that suggests Yang knows that, just that she's thinking about something. If you were to read this chapter and skip over these opening sentences you wouldn't miss a single thing.) 

\- 

"And so, the brave hunters carved out a niche in the world for us humans to live in. Now, before we all go, I'd like to say a few words to everyone."

Pausing for breath, Professor Port looked around.

(Bullshit, we all know Port doesn't breath.) 

\- 

"Yesterday afternoon, a student was attacked in one of the hallways near section 2A. 

(I thought she was attacked in an unmarked room. There were no witnesses and no cameras so they'd only be able to assume that she was ambushed in the unmarked room. And Velvet couldn't have told them that she was attacked in the hallway because it's mentioned later that no one has been able to speak to her because of her injuries.) 

\- 

I want you all to be careful, and I'd like to point out that even the strongest aura users can be caught unawares and taken down with a surprise attack. 

(Yeah, those poorly described objects can do a number on you.) 

\- 

Be vigilant in these troubled times, students. Class dismissed!"

After he finished speaking, a loud roar built up as students began talking and headed for the exit. Gossip spread and rumors formed, 

("I hear that Glynda disciplined her by throwing her into a cage of Beowulves.") 

\- 

-but the four members of Team RWBY took no part in this as Yang ushered them towards the back exit, away from the lunchroom.

"Where are we going?"Weiss asked. 

(An unmarked room.) 

-

"You guys go back to our room, I want to have a meeting. I'll grab something for us to eat, what do you guys want?" 

"I'll have some pasta! Am I in trouble?" Ruby said. 

(For some reason this line makes me laugh a little. In between Ruby's obsession with eating bloody stuff and the fact that she's the one who attacked Velvet this sentence just makes a weird kind of sense.) 

-

"No sis, this meeting is for everyone. Weiss, Blake, what do you two want?" 

"I'm not too hungry, just get me a salad," Weiss said. 

Face buried in her book, Blake muttered something about fish and rice. 

(Blake was actually confessing her desire for a naked Yang to eat fish and rice off of her, but no one was paying attention.) 

-

Yang nodded to the three and ran off to the cafeteria. 

Ruby twirled her weapon as they walked down the hall. "I wonder what that was about." 

(Crescent Rose can cut through trees with minimal effort and she's just waving it around? I know that Beacon has wide hallways, but that still sounds like a great way to cause some serious property damage.) 

-

Blake shrugged as she read her book, while Weiss had a thoughtful look on face. 

"Do you think it had anything to do with what Professor Port was talking about?" Weiss asked. 

"We'll see," said Blake. 

(Have any other plot points popped up?) 

-

Rhythmic thumps echoed through the room as Yang gave her punching bag a beating. Her food was untouched and a scowl was on her face. Ruby was chewing her pasta as she watched Yang pound the sand-filled sack. Weiss looked a bit upset and wasn't eating, while Blake had her head in her book and was looking at Yang with an interested expression. 

(How is Blake looking through the book at Yang?) 

-

Yang turned around and addressed them. 

"Alright guys, do you know about the attack Professor Peter was talking about?" 

"Professor Port is the correct way of addressing him, Yang," Weiss scolded. 

(We refer to him as 'God' in my house.) 

\- 

Yang waved her off and continued talking. 

"I overheard some of the teachers whispering about what happened. Did you guys know that Velvet Scarlatina was the person attacked?" 

"The bunny girl?" Ruby asked. 

"She's a rabbit, not a bunny," Blake said. She had finally put down her book and was looking at Yang with an interested expression. 

(What was the expression she had earlier when she was looking through the book at Yang? Intense Stoicism?) 

\- 

"Yeah, that's the one. Apparently - guys, you should probably stop eating for a sec - 

(Good general warning when reading this fic actually.) 

\- 

-the attack was incredibly violent. Velvet had her throat ripped out, her right arm was almost torn off, her thigh was cut to the bone, she suffered huge blood loss, her stomach was ripped open, and some of her organs had bites taken out of them." 

(So I get the organ eating part, post-orgasm snack and all, but why her arm? There's no reason to rip her arm off and Ruby only ever expresses interest in organs later on. Did she want to do that one thing Grendell did in the Beowulf movie where he rips off the guy's arm and drinks the blood from it? Ruby is actually kind of like Grendell in this fic.) 

-

Weiss had put down her salad and was looking paler than usual. Blake's mouth was open in an o-shape as she stared with wide eyes at Yang. Ruby continued to eat her pasta as she glanced at her teammates. 

(Nothing suspicious here, just a complete lavk of a response.) 

-

"What's worse, though, is the that fact that while she was being tortured"-Yang leaned in-"she was being sexually assaulted." 

Weiss gasped and dropped her fork. Blake had a fury in her expression that Yang had never seen before, while Ruby sat there with a bland look on her face. 

(Nope, nothing telling in Ruby's response here.) 

-

"Are you sure they said that?" Weiss asked, with a shocked visage. At the same time, Blake asked, "Do they know who did it?" 

Yang shook her head and said no to both questions. 

Ruby quietly asked, "Is Velvet still alive?" 

Yang finally was able to put a small smile on her face and answer, "Yes, amazingly she managed to survive. She's getting patched up at the hospital here in our school. Faunus sure are pretty tough." 

(Pay attention to that. Faunas being super tough is a big plot point in this fic.) 

-

"Do you think we could visit her?" Blake inquired. 

Yang shrugged. "Maybe when she regains consciousness, but I don't know how much she'd be able to tell you after going through such a traumatic event." 

("Years of physical and emotional therapy here I come!") 

-

Blake fell silent and digested this information. 

(Mmm, information.) 

-

"Why do you think they haven't told any of the students about what actually happened?" Ruby asked. 

"They probably don't want to incite panic and have students dropping out of this school," Weiss answered. "The main point though, is that are we safe?" 

(Could you imagine how much shit Beacon would be in if it came out that they covered this up? Even just partially. A student being assaulted, that's one thing. But covering up the details of an assault this bad would probably decimate their reputation among parents.) 

-

"I don't think we'll be targeted," Ruby said confidently. "We're all pretty strong and we can take care of ourselves." 

"What makes you so sure?" asked Weiss. "Remember what Professor Port said? Even the strongest aura users can be attacked while their guard is lowered." 

(Yeah, the school needs to restrict the student's ability to aquire vaguely described objects. That shit kills.) 

-

Yang clapped her hands. "So, back to the point I was trying to talk to you guys about. I want you guys to stay in areas with more people, and I want you guys to keep your auras up at all times." 

(That's actually a pretty smart plan. These kids are significantly smarter than most high schoolers who know that an attempted-murderer is loose.) 

-

Blake raised an eyebrow. "That's going to be pretty tiring, Yang." 

Yang grinned. "Exactly. It serves as training for you guys and you'll be safe. Two birds with one stone. Just make sure not to tire yourself out too much. Alright, that's all I have to say. Anyone want to say anything else?" 

The girls quietly murmured dissent and sat there in silence, none of them eating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading some random guy's criticism of a popular fanfic. I'd love for you to comment, maybe telling me your opinions on the chapter or the fic in general. I'm also going to end each chapter with a question for readers to answer and see how that goes.
> 
> This chapter's question: If an attack on a student like this happened in the real world, what would the best response be? What'd be the most likely response?


	3. Ruby Becomes A Massive Fuckup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my 'review' of this fic. I'd love it if you could comment, telling me your opinion on the chapter or the fic as a whole

It had been a few days now. The contentment and fulfillment from Ruby's previous indulgence had worn off quickly, especially upon finding out that the bunny- 

(Racist!) 

\- 

-hadn't died. Ruby had greatly underestimated how strong faunus were. Any human would have died from the amount of injuries the faunus had sustained. 

(That's why Ruby, a human, will survive much worse over the course of this fic.) 

\- 

Although Velvet probably wouldn't remember much, Ruby was still worried. 

(Why wouldn't she remember much? Did you beat her over the head a few times, assume she'd develop amnesia, and just walk away?) 

\- 

There must be a way I could get rid of her, Ruby thought. Maybe I'll sabotage her life-support machines. Ruby liked that plan.

(Ruby makes a big deal out of making it look like an accident for nothing. If she fucking choked on a carrot the faculty would have good reason to believe that foul play would be involved, especially if it was before she had even recovered from the last attack.) 

\- 

It was late at night. 

(The scariest time of night.) 

\- 

Yang and Blake were back in her room, 

(Who's room? They all sleep in the same room! Even if that'd changed it still doesn't specify who's room it is.) 

\- 

-giggling drunkenly over a few bottles of wine Yang had managed to sneak in, and trying to get Weiss to drink with them. Weiss was trying to study and getting annoyed. 

(Your grades are important Weiss, stay on track. Fear the beer.) 

\- 

All of them were occupied, and thus no one really cared when Ruby said that she had to go get something from her locker.

(*Evil laughter*) 

\- 

As Ruby walked through the school, she noticed that most people had their auras up. After Yang had called the group meeting, she had then gone to spread her advice out to other students. The students capable of keeping their auras up were nearly always glowing, while those who had weaker auras were usually always near friends. 

(How many groups of people are wandering the halls? Evidently a few since Ruby can make this observation. Is sleep a foreign concept at Beacon?) 

-

Ruby frowned inwardly as she realized that her pool of potential victims had decreased dramatically. 

(*Slide whistle*) 

\- 

Sure, she could smash through someone's aura or subdue a few people, but it was harder to keep things quiet, and smashing through auras usually damaged the victim too much. 

(Smashing through Velvet's aura just broke her jaw. You ripped her arm off and ate several of her organs. And why are you worried about damaging people? You were upset because you didn't damage Velvet enough, letting her live.) 

-

She sighed and continued walking. Before going to the hospital wing, she stopped by her locker and picked up her weapon, not bothering to load up ammo. She had to keep things quiet. 

(You are going to try and stealthily kill someone with a six-foot scythe. There's nothing stealthy or quiet about that.) 

-

Upon reaching the doorway of the hospital room, she froze and listened in. There was lots of shouting and arguing occurring, and she didn't want to interrupt anything important. 

(Yeah, it'd really suck if you interrupted this by trying to stealth kill someone with a scythe that is bigger than you.) 

\- 

Instead, she pressed her ear to the door and remained silent. 

"What do you mean I can't question her? Of course I can! This is a high profile incident that could shut down Beacon, and I need to ask her for anything she's seen before she forgets! You, as headmaster, should know the importance of this and be supporting me!" 

(Why is Everest just now trying to question Velvet. This is obviously his first time trying to talk to her, he wouldn't be having this conversation if it wasn't. Was he just not informed about it until several days later? Did he just put it off? And why are several people worried about Velvet forgetting something? What would make her forget something? And speaking of Everest, why is this how he's introduced? The reader has no understanding of who he is and the only thing we learn about him is that he feels entitled to talk to Velvet for some reason.) 

-

There was a cacophony of shouting as nurses tried to assert their opinions. A sharp voice cut through the other voices, quieting them. 

(I hate it when in fiction someone quiets a group of people by saying something really loud. I've tried it multiple times and it never works.) 

-

"Nurses, please calm down. Everest, she is currently recuperating and barely able to talk. Her jaw is broken and she has severe blood loss. She has just been stabilized and is currently unconscious. I know you want to capture the villain behind this, but she needs her rest. If you come with me I can get you a place to stay, and perhaps in a few days we can talk to her." 

(Everest's very existence is a method of progressing the plot in a very lazy manner. Keep that in mind.) 

-

Ruby heard some more grumbles, but it seemed that Everest had accepted Professor Ozpin's reasoning. Realizing that they were about to leave, Ruby backed away from the door and into a shadowed corner. 

(Ruby sneaks like I do in Skyrim. No one noticed her just crouching in the fucking corner?) 

\- 

Ozpin and Everest filed out, while some of the nurses also left. 

Now was probably her best chance. The only nurses left were the night shift ones. 

(It's night of course the fucking night shift nurses would be the ones there.) 

\- 

Quietly opening the door, she was ecstatic when she realized that nobody was at the help desk. 

(Hospital of the fucking year.) 

\- 

Now she wouldn't have the record of her visit drawing attention to her. 

(Was the original plan to put yourself on the record before killing Velvet?) 

\- 

Creeping through the hallway, she thanked the gods again upon realizing that the night shift nurses were congregated in the conference room and socializing. 

(Why the hell are they in there? Celebrating that the student that got sexually assaulted and eaten didn't die?) 

-

Walking down the hallway more confidently now, she scanned the names on the door until she found Velvet Scarlatina's room. The well-oiled hinge of the door did not creak as Ruby turns the doorknob and walked into the darkened room, shutting the door behind her. 

(I refuse to believe that a hospital with nurses so shitty that they abandon a patient like Velvet has well-oiled hinges. The head nurse said that she's still in pretty bad shape and the nurses just hold a small party, and you expect me to believe that they'd pay attention to a small detail like the hinges?) 

\- 

The only source of illumination was the light of the moon, coming from a small window behind her, so the room was almost completely dark. Velvet was snoring softly, sound asleep. Glancing around, Ruby saw that Velvet wasn't attached to any life-support machines. It's the faunus healing ability, Ruby realized. 

(There's a difference between being tough and being Deadpool. Being tough here would be a reasonably swift recovery, not healing from having your organs being devoured within days.) 

\- 

Velvet had recovered faster than she had expected, 

(Yeah, it is kind of hard predicting that a character would have a random healing factor.) 

\- 

-and Ruby had no backup plan for making Velvet's death look like an accident. 

(Wait, wait. Why'd you bring Crescent Rose if the plan was to make it look like an accident? Were you going to use it to cut a fucking IV bag open? And how were you going to make it look like an accident? Unplug some important looking stuff and hope that the doctors said 'Oops, guess something happened accidentally.') 

-

Ruby realized that she had to do it the the old-fashioned way. She took out her weapon and sent a tiny pulse of aura to partially unfold it and expose the blade. 

(Oh wait, my mistake. Now it's a four foot long bright red scythe. The supreme stealth weapon.) 

\- 

The whirs and clicks echoed softly in the small room, but Velvet's ears twitched anyway and she bolted upright, clutching her thin blanket and glancing around. 

"Hello? Who's there?" 

(What happened to 'barely able to speak?') 

-

Ruby was nearly within striking distance when Velvet finally looked behind her. Both of them froze for a fraction of a second, eyes staring into each other's, before Velvet began to scream. 

('Barely able to speak.') 

\- 

Ruby was swinging her weapon instantly, but now that the faunus was aware of Ruby's location, Velvet landed a lightning-fast and powerful kick that struck Ruby's left bicep directly, eliciting a muffled grunt and deadening Ruby's arm and fingers, causing her to drop her weapon. 

(Remember how Velvet was too injured to talk to Everest? So injured that she can kick someone forcefully enough to make them drop a weapon?) 

-

Ruby could barely see anything as Velvet scooted off the bed and out of the illuminations of the window. Unfortunately for Ruby, faunus had extremely good night vision and Velvet was no exception. 

(Why would she be an exception?) 

\- 

Ruby frantically searched for her weapon with her right hand, trying to find it before Velvet could escape. However, when she finally found it and looked up, Velvet was in mid-air, launching a spinning kick with her powerful legs that slammed into Ruby's chest and sent Ruby flying back into the shelves of medical equipment. 

(How the fuck did the nurse determine that Velvet was still injured? She's clearly recovered pretty well. Apparently the arm is fine.) 

-

Glass shards and metal instruments- 

(Why was the doctor keeping his steel drum in Velvet's room?) 

\- 

-flew everywhere, and at that moment Ruby was glad that her aura protected her against those sharp pieces. 

(They were just described. If they were just some object your jaw would be fucked.) 

\- 

Groaning, she sat up and watched as Velvet flew out the door, crying for help. 

(I'd like to remind you that the Velvet who was still too injured to talk with Everest can run away screaming for help.) 

-

Ruby had to make a quick exit. Smashing her scythe into the window, she scraped out the sharp glass from the frame before jumping through. 

(Ultimate stealth escape.) 

\- 

On the way down, Ruby stabbed the blade of her scythe into the wall, slowing her down before impacting the ground. There was now a deep, long gouge in the outside of the building from the 3rd floor to the first floor, 

(That's not me, RapeyLemons used the numeric and spelled versions of two different numbers in the same sentence. I too am guilty of this unforgivable sin, but I needed to point it out.) 

\- 

-but there was nothing Ruby could do about it now. 

(Nothing incriminating about this. Just a large, almost scythe-like, gouge in the wall. Just a large gouge in the wall underneath a broken window, implying that it was part of the escape of whoever was in Velvet's room. Just a large gouge that was made by a large weapon, like that one Ruby Rose girl uses. Seeing as it starts on the third floor it would appear that it was used to slow someone's falling. You know, like how that Ruby girl uses it. I'm sure that the high quality investigators here at Beacon will use this very prominent piece of evidence effectively.) 

-

Running in the bushes outside of the school buildings, she circled the main building and jumped the wall into the courtyard. She entered through one of the courtyard doors and slowed down, calming herself and walking casually. 

Yang and Blake were drunkenly arguing about who's weapon was better, 

(I thought that talking about weaponry like this was Ruby's thing. I guess all those character traits that were displaced by Ruby's evil had to make do.) 

\- 

-while Weiss had earplugs in and was trying to focus on her schoolwork. They looked at Ruby as Ruby walked in. 

"Did ya get what ya needed, my cute little sis?" Yang smiled as she drunkenly slurred. Blake had collapsed onto her shoulder and was trying to hug her. 

"Yup! I just wanted get my sweetheart." Ruby smiled as she cuddled her weapon. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for bed. 

"Sometimes, I think she's a little too obsessed with that weapon of hers," Yang whispered conspiratorially to Blake. 

(Last I checked AO3 has a few fics of Ruby fucking Crescent Rose so you may be onto something.) 

-

Blake just giggled and cuddled closer to Yang, planting a discrete kiss on her collarbone and giving her cheek a lick. Yang looked around, and seeing that Ruby was in the shower and Weiss had fallen asleep on her textbook, she turned around, straddling Blake, and returned the cat girl's kiss. Blake had begun to squirm a hand under Yang's clothes when Ruby came back out of the bathroom. Giving a little sigh, they quickly broke apart and pretended that nothing was happening. 

(Shit, just as middle-school me was going to get very invested in the story.) 

-

Tomorrow was Saturday, and they could sneak off together for some more alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question For This Chapter: If you were in Ruby's shoes how would you kill Velvet so that it'd look like an accident?


	4. Ruby's A Bad Protagonist

Her assassination attempt had failed. 

(No shit.) 

\- 

Ruby was mopey and depressed, and her team members had noticed. They tried various things to cheer her up, from new headphones to her favorite foods, but they didn't realize that Ruby just needed someone to be with her, someone to love, and Ruby herself was silent on that topic.

(Ruby's motivation is really mucky in this fic. Here she's depressed and murdery because she's a nice girl who no one wants to date. Later it will be revealed that she's also murdery because she's extremely racist. Then she will have some primal hunger making her murdery. This makes Ruby's motivations needlessly complicated.) 

\- 

A week after her failed attempt, Ruby was beginning to crack. Maybe Yang or Blake or Weiss will love me, she thought to herself. Maybe one of them could fill that hole in her heart and she wouldn't have to kill people anymore. 

("I wish I had a girlfriend. Welp, time to commit a hate crime.") 

\- 

Maybe, maybes, maybe. I need to go talk to them.

It was Saturday morning, and Blake had already gotten up and left to get food. Yang was snoring on her bed, while Weiss was taking a shower. Ruby walked over to Yang and shook her shoulder gently.

("Waky Waky, or you I'll be forced to get Rapy Rapy") 

\- 

"Hey, Yang?"

"Yeah, sis?" she muttered tiredly. "Can't you let me sleep a little bit longer?"

("No, love, now.) 

\- 

"I will. Just let me ask you something. Do you love me?" 

(That's never not a loaded question.) 

\- 

Ruby, dressed in her thin, stretchy top pajamas and boy shorts, had crawled into Yang's bed and was gently caressing Yang's hard stomach.

(Please ignore how creepy this is.) 

\- 

"Stop it! That tickles!" Yang murmured. "Of course I love you! You're my favorite little sister."

(Is it possible to get familyzoned?) 

\- 

Ruby let out a little sigh and hugged Yang closer. That wasn't the answer she was looking for, but how much could Ruby hope for? They had been adoptive sisters for years now, and Yang had always treated her as a real, biological sister. There was no hope of that love developing into something even deeper.

("Waagh! My sister doesn't want to fuck me! Time for murder!) 

\- 

Yang passionately kissed Blake as they rolled around in one of the more secluded gardens of the school. 

(Lesbian sex time!) 

\- 

It was just after lunch, and Yang had told Ruby and Weiss that she was going to hang out with friends. That wasn't a lie, really, Yang told herself as she flipped herself on top of Blake. 

(Half-truths are still lies. You are deliberately withholding information.) 

\- 

There was rarely a moment they could be alone together, and so this Saturday hangout time had become something of a regular occurrence. They weren't really sure how others would react to their same sex relationship, so they kept their affections mostly under wrap and hidden away.

(Wow, that's an interesting part of this relationship. I sure hope that it isn't resolved in this very chapter.) 

\- 

Blake began stripping off her clothes even as they continued to kiss, their tongues sliding against each other's and their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Yang reached down through Blake's shorts and began stroking Blake's soaking core, inciting small purrs as her bestial nature slipped out. 

(Don't you hate it when your part-cat girlfriend starts licking dirt off herself because your fingers incited her bestial nature?) 

\- 

At the same time, Yang reached upwards and undid the bow on Blake's head, stroking her soft, furry ears.

In one fluid motion, Yang yanked off Blake's shorts and stockings. She moved downwards and began kissing the areas around her wetness, prompting Blake to grasp her hair and push her head down into her mound. Yang obliged and began licking her slit and nibbling on her bundle of nerves, gently building Blake up to a release. Blake moaned as she shuddered, coming closer to an orgasm and grasping Yang's hair even tighter. The moment Yang began to thrust her fingers into Blake's entrance and stimulate her g-spot, Blake began to spasm and cum, locking her legs around Yang's head and holding Yang to her core. Her depths were on fire as Yang's fingers continued to relentlessly thrust and her tongue continued to lick, encouraging Blake to cry out Yang's name. A few minutes later, Yang sat back up as Blake was eagle-spread on the ground, still twitching and smiling. Yang stripped off the rest of her clothes and leaned into Blake, giving her another kiss and holding her tight.

"C'mon Blake," Yang breathed into her ear. "It's your turn."

(Well that could have been cut out of the story. This has no bearing on the plot, and it doesn't even advance Blake and Yang's relationship.) 

\- 

It was night-time. Ruby had passed the afternoon working in the training room and trying to exhaust away her depression. 

(That's one way to do it.) 

\- 

Walking back to her dorm room, she met Blake and Yang in hallway heading towards their suite.

"Hey Ruby, before we go to dinner, can I say something to you and Weiss?" Yang asked.

(Wow, I wonder which plot point this is going to cover, out of all two of them.) 

\- 

"Huh? Sure, Yang. Did something happen again?"

"No, no, nothing like that! I just want to clear something up with you and Weiss."

Ruby noticed Blake giving a discrete little hug to Yang, and Yang looking back down and smiling.

(How do you discreetly hug someone? Stand really close to them and make it look like you're just pickpocketing them?) 

\- 

They arrived in their room and sat down on the couch, waiting for Weiss to arrive. A few minutes later, Weiss appeared, arms filled with books and paper, stumbling into the room. When Ruby got up and offered to help, Weiss smiled gratefully at her. Ruby's heart stuttered from the image of Weiss's beautiful face filling her vision, and she nearly fell flat on her face.

(This'd be cute if she wasn't a murderer.) 

\- 

When Yang was sure that they were both watching, she got up, pulling Blake with her, and gave her a long kiss. Ruby's jaw dropped open while Weiss just smiled.

"Me and Blakey here don't want to hide our relationship anymore. I just wanted to be the first one to tell you guys that."

(That's one way to do it.) 

\- 

Weiss's smile only grew as she saw how much they loved each other.

(How can she tell how much they love each other? She's seen them kiss twice.) 

\- 

Yang noticed and asked, "Weiss? Why are you smiling so much?"

"I noticed a long time ago, and I'm really glad you guys decided to go public with your feelings. Did you really think that I, Weiss Schnee, would fall asleep while studying? I'm not like Ruby here," she scoffed.

(Wait, were you just pretending to sleep? You were very clearly doing things that only sleeping people do.) 

\- 

Ruby's heart grew brittle as she saw how many around her had found love. Still, she tried to be happy for them. Giving the brightest smile she could muster, Ruby exclaimed, "That's great!"

(Two fucking people are in a relationship. That's not very many.) 

\- 

Upon hearing Ruby's acceptance, Yang smiled and kissed Blake again.

"Uhm, you guys can use one of the guest rooms to do that," Weiss pointed out.

Blake grabbed Yang's hand and smiled wickedly, dragging Yang into one of the guest rooms and shutting the door.

"We'll come down for dinner so-mmf!" Yang tried to say.

(So are they just fucking in the guest room? And when did they get a guest room? It's a dorm not a house.) 

\- 

Weiss shook her head. "Come on, Ruby, let's go get some food."

"Hey Weiss, do you have anyone you like?" Ruby ventured cautiously.

To her surprise, Weiss actually began to blush and tried to hide her flushing cheeks with her collar.

"M-maybe." Weiss said.

Ruby attempted to smile and didn't delve deeper. She actually just wanted to scream and shout and cry, and she couldn't trust her voice at that moment. How did love find everyone but pass by her? She couldn't take it anymore.

(How do you know that it's not you? Sorry, I forgot that your biggest character traits are that you're irrational and whiny.) 

\- 

"Weiss, go on without me. I just remembered that I had to do something." Ruby tried to put a neutral expression on her face, but she knew that her façade was quickly crumbling.

(Smart move, you don't want Weiss to know that you're overdramatic.) 

\- 

Weiss, still blushing and lost in her thoughts, nodded and walked on without Ruby. The moment Weiss was out of sight, Ruby sprinted to an empty classroom, 

(Aww, our old friend unmarked room could've helped you.) 

\- 

-ran in, and locked the door. School was over for the day, and most students were out at lunch and wouldn't return until later. 

(What fucking school just doesn't have any classes past around one P.M?) 

\- 

Wrapping her cloak around herself, Ruby sat in down in a corner and sobbed.

(Waagh, I'm whiny. Waagh, I'm overdramatic. Waagh, I need to kill people because my sister doesn't want to fuck me. Waagh, I'm really racist. Waagh, I'm a terrible fucking protagonist.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Question: What do you think Ruby's primary motivation is?


	5. Ruby Is Found Out, Finally

Blake was sitting in the garden, enjoying the sunlight and reading a book on the warm stone bench. It was Sunday morning, and she had just woken up after an exhausting night with Yang. The sound of a cough shattered her tranquility, making her glance up and take note of her surroundings.

("Oh yeah, I'm in a garden.") 

\- 

A man with dark hair and ordinary features stepped forward. He was wearing a light blue suit and a red tie, with a white undershirt and dress shoes.

(I think this is Everest, since this is the only character I don't recognize and Everest's appearence is still the biggest mystery here. I also appreciate that he has 'ordinary features.' Does he look like one of the defaults in a WWE game?) 

\- 

"Professor Ozpin has requested your presence in the hospital wing. He would like to meet you there at 12 o'clock sharp. I trust you do not have other plans?"

(Would it matter if she had other plans? The headmaster is calling her up that is the highest priority thing in this school.) 

\- 

"... No. I'll be there." Blake glanced back down at her book.

The man coughed again, making Blake grimace and look up again. 

(How bad does someone's cough have to be to illicit a grimace?) 

\- 

"One last thing: Ozpin said that it had to deal with the incident of an assault on the faunus girl, Velvet Scarlatina."

Upon hearing this, Blake slammed her book shut and stood up.

(Oh shit, the only major event that's happened so far has become important again.) 

\- 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. It's already 11:30, I can wait a bit for Professor Ozpin."

Accepting her sudden burst of enthusiasm, the man led the way to the hospital wings.

"Hmm?"

"I said, Professor Ozpin would like to see you at 12 in the hospital! Please listen to me!"

Weiss was attempting to paint the beautiful entrance of Beacon Academy. Setting down her brush, she whirled to face the annoyance.

"What do you want?"

Startled, the woman backed up a few steps. She had brown hair and a pretty face, and was wearing a black suit with long pants, a white undershirt, a blue tie, and black heels.

(I've read through this fic twice and I have no fucking idea who this lady is.) 

\- 

She frowned. "Once again: Professor Ozpin has requested your presence in the hospital wing at 12 o'clock. It is nearly 11:50, I suggest you start walking now."

Grumbling, Weiss began packing up her supplies.

(Picking all that up and putting it away would take a bit longer than ten minutes.) 

\- 

Yang grunted as she deadlifted the massive weight. Squatting down, she grabbed the bar and ignited her aura, small flames beginning to flicker on her arms. With an intake of breath, she heaved.

(Is using Aura for weight-lifting considered cheating? I feel like it should be.) 

\- 

The door to the weightlifting room suddenly burst open, slamming into the wall and almost causing Yang to drop her weight. A frazzled young man, with red hair and wearing a disheveled shirt and tie, burst in, gasping for breath.

(Ayy, another character I can't remember.) 

\- 

"I'm so sorry,you're so hard to find, and I-"

Yang growled and interrupted him. Pulling the weight up the full distance, she finished her set and gently placed the weight back onto the floor.

"Alright, let's go."

"W-wha? You don't even know what I'm here for!"

"You are sweaty and messy, and you look like you're late. You've clearly come bring me to someone or tell me something, so spit it out and let's go."

"O-ok. Ozpin wanted to see you at 12 o'clock in the hospital wing, but it's already 12:10 and we're late!"

Yang sighed, and then thought about it. This could be a fun challenge.

"Hey, do you use aura?"

"Uh, yes? Why do you ask?"

Yang grinned. "Try to keep up."

(That's kind of really dickish.) 

\- 

They heard her before she actually got to them. Surprised squeals and the sound of quick footsteps preceded Yang as she appeared around the corner and ran towards the reception area, where Weiss and Blake and Ozpin had been impatiently waiting. Leaving behind a trail of fire and wearing nothing but a tank top and sweatpants, Yang was one of the most beautiful sights Blake had ever seen as Yang picked her up without stopping, bent her over, and deeply kissed her.

(That's romantic and all, but that poor nameless bastard is still somewhere in the halls.) 

\- 

Blake was breathless and panting when Yang broke off the kiss. Upon witnessing this scene, Ozpin merely raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

(Nice to see that Blake and Yang's worries about people not accepting their relationship were unfounded. That would've been a much too interesting and realistic subplot.) 

\- 

"So, what are we here for?" Weiss asked.

Ozpin motioned for them to follow him and began talking.

"Velvet Scarlatina, the student who was attacked, 

(Oh, thanks. I'm sure we all forgot.) 

\- 

-was nearly killed again a week ago when the attacker came back to finish her job. Velvet now remembers some details about her last encounter with the assailant, and wishes to speak with you three."

(How the fuck is she remembering stuff she should've never forgotten? There's no reason for her to have forgotten anything!) 

\- 

"Female? That can't be right." 

(Why?) 

\- 

Weiss said. At the same time, Yang asked, "Just us three?"

(Do you see anyone else?) 

\- 

Blake had a worried frown on her face and clutched Yang's hand. Yang gave her a comforting smile and squeezed back.

"Yes. She's already spoken to me, and I believe you three may want to hear this."

(We couldn't tell, you only sent out several people to force them here.) 

\- 

Opening the door to Velvet's room, Ozpin waved them in and shut the door behind him. Velvet was sitting upright on the bed, seemingly fine, but upon closer inspection it was clear that she was shivering with terror and sniffling. 

(How long ago was the attack? I understand that Velvet's probably an emotional wreck, and that's perfectly understandable, but the first time I ever read this fic I was under the impression that she was crying because the attack was recent and she was still recovering from the shock. Now, on my third reading, I'm under the more reasonable assumption that retelling the story is pretty rough. The reader, or at least me, wouldn't have to guess this stuff if the author just wrote in a single sentence explaining when it happened. It wouldn't be that clunky, the author already put in a sentence reminding us that Velvet was attacked.) 

\- 

Ozpin gently asked Velvet to tell them what she saw.

"It was very d-dark, b-but I'm a faunus s-so I can see well in the dark, and I think I s-saw..."

They left the room arguing among themselves.

(Dialogue must be hard.) 

\- 

"It's crazy to suspect Ruby! Have you even seen her hurt anyone?" Yang shouted.

(Personally, yes.) 

\- 

"Have you even seen her hunt Grimm? 

(Personally, no.) 

\- 

Yang, she scares me a lot. A few weeks ago, when we were on a training expedition, she chopped off all but an arm on a beowulf and let it crawl away for a bit. Then she took her scythe and sliced off it's snout, blinded both its eyes, and then beat the poor thing to death with the blunt end of her scythe. I didn't say anything because I thought she just really didn't like beowulves, but now..." Weiss trailed off.

(Remind me why this couldn't have just been in a chapter? This sounds like a pretty important moment for Ruby's character, a little too important to just be in a dialogue section.) 

\- 

Blake interjected. "It was all very hush-hush and covered up by the government, but I think that the general rumor is that her parents were killed by beowulves. Ruby survived by covering herself in her parent's blood and playing dead. Even then, she was severely injured and and barely managed send a call for help on a message sigil before collapsing. And then, as you know, Yang's family adopted her."

(This is also a pretty important establishing moment to just be in a dialogue section.) 

\- 

Yang usually would have smiled at the last statement, but right now she was worried.

(Why would you? "Yeah, that's my adoptive sister. I like how she's adopted. Adoption makes me smile.") 

\- 

"See? Just because she kills beowulves violently doesn't mean that she hurts people!" Yang said.

"Actually," Blake interrupted again, "The torturing of animals is a common trait in murderers and psychopaths."

(Ayy, basic criminal psychology. Reminds me when I was really into books about serial killers.) 

\- 

Yang frowned and fell silent.

(This is such an unrealistic version of someone being proven wrong with facts.) 

\- 

"No matter what, as students of Beacon Academy, I still think that we have a responsibility to observe Ruby and see if she is responsible for these crimes. I know Ozpin didn't tell us to do anything specifically, but I think he gave us the information to make the decision ourselves," Weiss said.

(What the fuck is Everest doing? We've seen some pretty clear evidence suggesting that Ruby did it. Shouldn't he be interrogating her, that's his job.) 

\- 

Yang was extremely reluctant, but after a few minutes of arguing and guilting she had to agree with them. 

(Dialogue must be hard.) 

\- 

Walking down the hallway, Yang and Weiss were discussing how they would spy on Ruby 

(Oh boy, when I was ten I had a book on spies I know a lot about this. Step One to spy on Ruby would be having competent investigators doiNG THEIR FUCKIN' JOBS!) 

-when Blake suddenly stopped and stared. Yang and Weiss stumbled, almost tripping on Blake.

"I think I hear something." 

(Squirrel!) 

\- 

Blake said, as the bow on her head twitched and swiveled. "Follow me!"

With a sudden burst of speed, Blake dashed down the hall. Yang and Weiss gave each other a glance and raced after her.

Ruby had fallen asleep in the classroom, safe in the comforting curtain of her cloak. 

(That transition was as smooth and organic as a cheese grater.) 

\- 

She had woken up at midnight and stumbled back to her dorm room, where Blake and Yang were already asleep and Weiss was about to get into bed. 

(For Christ's sake Weiss get some sleep.) 

\- 

Ruby had muttered something about an extra credit assignment and Weiss didn't ask for details. It seemed that her friends had been growing further away from her after Ruby had realized that each of them already had their own relationships. 

(Maybe they seem farther away right now because two of them are sleeping and one of them's about to go to sleep. That's not exactly a good time to socialize. But yeah, it's because nobody wants to fuck you. And I feel confident saying that because every person Ruby has a relationship with in this fic is just used for fucking.) 

\- 

That night she had tried to snuggle up with Yang for comfort as she sometimes did, but Ruby had realized that Blake was already sleeping with Yang. Seeing that, another crack had appeared in Ruby's ruin of a heart and Ruby returned to her own bed.

(Let me play you "Tears In Heaven" on the world's smallest violin for you.) 

\- 

Now she knew that she had no friends anymore. 

(Have JNPR even appeared yet? Oh, wait. Then you'd have to put in scenes of each of them alieniating Ruby by doing simple actions like having a crush on someone.) 

\- 

She was alone and abandoned and her heart was empty and broken. She needed someone to fill it.

("Waagh, my sister doesn't want to fuck me. Time to kill someone!") 

\- 

After her roommates had left to pursue their own leisure activities, 

(Blake and Yang are fucking, Weiss is studying. Sure, we know that they're talking with Velvet, but you'd be forgiven for forgetting that part due to how insignificant it was in the grand scheme of things. Those three have no character here. Yang likes Blake and punching bags. Weiss likes school, painting, and an unspecified someone. Blake likes Yang and reading. Sorry I got off-track, but this is pissing me off.) 

\- 

Ruby slipped out and waited until lunchtime, when most of the students would be out getting food.

(I was wondering what students did during lunchtime. They get food, at lunchtime? They get lunch at lunchtime? I never knew that!) 

\- 

Ruby had been waiting by the bathroom for a few minutes when a cute little cat boy finally came out. This was what she was waiting for. 

(A cute cat boy? I mean, I've been waiting for that too, but Ruby's never mentioned that before.) 

\- 

She was so lonely, she needed someone to be with her. 

(Allow me to play you 'Mad World' on the world's smallest violin.) 

\- 

Swathing him in her cloak before he could react, she knotted it around his neck and choked him. Picking him up, she dashed to one of the empty classrooms.

(For being Hunters trained to fight some of the most dangerous creatures in Remnant and on high alert they're very weak.) 

\- 

The boy had gone unconscious after being unable to breathe, 

("I've played Hitman I know how unconciousness works.") 

\- 

but he now woke up after Ruby broke his wrist and tore it off, using the sharp piece of bone to cut through his skin. 

(I'm no biologist but this sounds like bullshit.) 

\- 

She then moved on to his knees, dismembering him piece by piece. His wailing cries finally stopped after Ruby stabbed a shard of what was once his arm bone into his throat. 

(Wait, she ripped off his hand and legs, where'd she get an arm bone?) 

\- 

She gouged his eyes out and licked his nose. 

(At least she killed him before putting him through that horrific nose licking.) 

\- 

Firmly grasping his jaw, she licked around his mouth, savoring the taste of his skin before ripping his jawbone out of his head. 

(How strong is Ruby? She's not using Aura or anything so she's just ripping this stuff out with her own strength.) 

This prompted another round of gurgling from the cat boy. 

(I thought you killed him when you stabbed him with his arm bone how's he gurgling?) 

She grasped his tongue with her fingers and sucked it and bit it off. Chewing on the tough piece of meat, she thought I'm finally kissing someone now before giggling and swallowing it. 

(I don't think that's how it works.) 

\- 

Slicing through his ribcage, she firmly grasped both edges of it and ripped his chest open. Resting her cheek against the still-beating heart in the unconscious boy's body, Ruby was glad that the sturdy constitution of the faunus let her savor the warm pulse of a living heart, something that she craved.

(Earlier you killed him with his arm bone, how's his heart still beating?) 

\- 

Blood pounding in her head and her nether regions burning with lust, 

(Eww.) 

\- 

-she blew out a warm breath onto his heart before taking a bite of it and ripping out a chunk with her teeth. It was delicious and fulfilling. 

(Can I get any cannibals in the comments to tell me if human hearts actually have that effect?) 

\- 

At that moment, she felt warm and comforted, heat expanding around her as if she were curled up next to the body of a lover. She let her guard down, releasing her hold on her aura and letting herself feel exposed and vulnerable. She gave a soft smile as she felt the steamy warmth of the body swirl around her, caressing her bare skin. She breathed in the delicious scent of a warm, bloody body and shuddered with ecstasy. Then, the moment passed. She ripped the heart of out his chest and prepared to take another bite.

(The prose in this fic has its ups and downs, but this paragraph is an example of it being great.) 

\- 

The door exploded with a swirling of firey shotgun blasts and red, blue, and green bursts of dust-fueled explosions. Catching Ruby unawares and with her aura down, the bullet slammed into her chest and stomach, tearing through her thin dress and corset. The powerful dust explosions knocked her back and crushed her against the wall, wrenching her arm into an awkward position and shattering her left forearm. Ruby gave a small cry of pain and curled up into a ball on the ground.

(Surprise surprise, Ruby's overpowered so being hit with a dust explosion only illicits a small cry.) 

\- 

Three figures stepped through the smoke and destruction.

(I wonder who this could be.) 

\- 

"Ruby?" Yang gasped, seeing the red-cloaked figure bleeding out on the ground. 

(Is there anyone else who matches that description?) 

\- 

Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing the ruined body next to Ruby.

"Oh my..." was all Weiss could say before faltering and falling to her knees, dry retching.

Blake gave a yowl of distress upon seeing the cat boy's body on the floor. With a burst of movement, Blake flashed to Ruby's side, grabbing hold of her cloak and pushing her up against the wall. Unable to form words, Blake screamed incoherently at Ruby and began smashing her repeatedly against the wall.

(That's one way to go about it.) 

\- 

With a sudden flash of deep red aura, Ruby vanished from Blake's grip, leaving a behind fistful of rose petals. Yang and Weiss, standing there with shocked expressions and staring the body, did not immediately notice Ruby appear behind them and run off towards the doorway. Blake screeched at them 

("Reeee!"-Blake) 

\- 

and pointed towards the exit before chasing after Ruby.

(Wait, why did they burst into the room like that? They couldn't have heard Ruby, there wasn't any noise that could've alerted them. Scratch that, the bone-breaking could've alerted them, but if that was the case then Ruby wouldn't have had enough time to eat the boy's heart and cuddle with him. Do Yang, Blake, and Weiss just enter rooms like that?) 

\- 

Ruby's breath came out in small gasps and she gave out unwilling whimpers of pain. Disappearing and reappearing in bursts down the hallway, she used the recoil on her scythe to propel herself between each dash. As she moved, she wildly slashed out against the walls and ceilings of the hallway, bringing down rubble behind her to slow down her pursuers.

(Holy shit. she's taking down a sizeable portion of the school for no reason.) 

\- 

The people she passed by in the reception area stood still in shock as a bloody girl in bloody clothes clutching gaping wounds in her side and chest dashed past them, leaving behind a trail of blood.

(Everyone? No one thought to stop her? And was she still bringing down rubble behind her?) 

\- 

Ruby was in a lot of trouble and a lot of pain. 

(Oh really?) 

\- 

The mental anguish of allowing her friends to see her like this was repressed 

(How? Do you just not think about it? That's not how that works.) 

\- 

-as she dealt with her more immediate concerns of blood loss, internal damage, and a broken arm.

Making it into the main entrance, she passed the slack-jawed receptionist and in two quick motions, sliced the hinges of the door and kicked the door down. 

(Why? It takes more effort to do that than to just open the door.) 

\- 

Sunlight illuminated her as she continued to run, heading for the deep, dark forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Question: Why do you think that Yang, Blake, and Weiss entered the room like that?


	6. Ruby Somehow Doesn't Die

Blake growled as she paced around the edge of the forest.

By the time the three had arrived, Ruby had been long gone. They simply could not keep up with Ruby's speed and agility, and when they got to the area all that remained were a few bloodstains on the trees at the border of the forest. Clearly, Ruby had bound her wounds with her cloak to prevent much blood from leaking.

"How far do you think she could go?" Yang asked worriedly.

Weiss shrugged and continued looking into the dark copse of woods. "I got her pretty good with my dust explosions, and we both took her by surprise with her aura down. Frankly, I'm not even sure how she's still able to move."

(So which is it? Is Ruby so injured that her being able to move is amazing or is she still fast enough to lose her friends?)

-

In a blur, 

(Is it those blurs made of Legos like in the Lego Movie?) 

\- 

-a group of black-suited, helmet-wearing 

(Why are the guards better armoured than the students?) 

\- 

-academy guards raced past them and towards the woods. Following them was Glynda Goodwitch, who was alternating between shouting directions and glancing down at her tablet. 

(Why can't she use both?) 

\- 

With a final instruction, the guards disappeared into the shadowy thicket and Glynda turned back to them.

(What was the final instruction? The author took the time to say that there was a final instruction, why couldn't Glenda just've said the instruction?)

-

Glynda tapped her tablet, bringing up a video of Ruby covered in blood, dashing down the hallway with the trio chasing her. The video cut abruptly after Ruby collapsed the walls and floor, the screen flickering in static and then blacking out.

(Movie of the year right there.)

-

"What happened? You've clearly been fighting Ruby, so I sent a squad of guards to apprehend her and bring her back. The Emerald Forest is no place for a novice, even during the day."

(They were less fighting Ruby and more practicing how to breach and clear. They were just lucky they got the right person. If they burst in on Ruby masturbating they'd be in a shitload of trouble.)

-

Yang looked like she was about to cry. "W-we," she choked out, "We found out that Ruby was the one who attacked Velvet."

"What? How? Are you sure?"

(Was Glynda not informed that Ruby was the prime suspect?)

-

Blake stepped in with an angry expression on her face. "Yes, we're completely sure," she spit out. "We found her killing another faunus, a boy this time. He's in one of the empty classrooms in section 1E."

(There's not much of him though.)

-

Glynda stared at them for a second, then started quickly tapping on her tablet. "There's a body 

(Most of one.) 

\- 

-in section 1E. The assailant has gone into the Emerald Forest. I've sent ten guards after her."

A deep voice came out of the tablet. "Who was it?"

"The victim has not been identified. The assailant was Ruby Rose, first-year novice."

There was a pause.

The voice spoke again. "Understood. Do you want to keep this quiet?"

(Well, they've had no problem just not telling people important information before, why start now?)

-

"Yes. Don't send any warnings, I don't want any nearby towns to panic. I'm sure our guards will apprehend her soon. Ruby doesn't know the forest as well as they do."

(Amazing logic there. It's a bit like when Ted Bundy escaped from prison, and fucking no one was informed about it because the authorities didn't want anyone to be scared. It's not like the fact that there's a dangerous serial killer on the loose would be something that people would like to know.)

-

"Your choice."

The conversation ended. 

(No fucking shit. I couldn't tell from the lack of dialogue following the last line of dialogue.) 

\- 

Glynda looked back up at the three girls, who had been listening intently to the exchange.

"Now, would you three please bring me to the site of the murder? Let my guards do the chasing, I want to hear more details about this situation."

(Why aren't you chasing Ruby? If ten normal people can you sure as shit can.)

-

The three reluctantly nodded and headed back into the school.

Stumbling wildly through the underbrush, Ruby's aura flickered on and off. She was nearly completely exhausted, and was unable to use her aura to dash any longer. 

(I thought that her Semblance let her dash. I'm not a RWBY lore expert but I'm pretty sure that Aura and Semblance are kind of different.) 

\- 

Just keeping a hold onto her aura was nearly impossible. Walking drunkenly, 

(How do you get drunk off of pain?) 

\- 

-she resorted to slumping on trees and resting for a bit whenever her strength failed her. Her vision was getting blurry, and the only way she was able to keep herself moving in a straight line was by following some old King Taijitu snake tracks.

(The safest route.)

-

A voice blared through the trees. "Stop moving! Remain where you are! We have surrounded your position and you are in our sights. Place your weapon on the ground and put your hands in the air. You have ten seconds before we fire! Ten!"

Her thoughts moved sluggishly as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

(You're surrounded and need to drop your weapon, what else is there?)

-

"Nine!"

Ruby's heartbeat raced, adrenaline spiking through her system as her body tried to push itself even further.

(I'm pretty sure any adrenaline in your body would've been used by now.)

-

"Eight!"

With the adrenaline, Ruby's thoughts gained sudden clarity. Her vision sharpened and her injuries seemed less painful.

"Seven!"

She had to come up with a plan.

(No, really?)

-

"Six!"

Her weapon had eight rounds left, the other 22 bullets had been used in her escape from Beacon.

(Good to know this extraneous detail. If the amount of bullets Ruby had was in any way important then why wouldn't have been described last chapter?)

-

"Five!"

She tightened her grip on the trigger as she glanced down at the snake tracks.

"Four!"

She knew what she had to do.

"Three!"

Ruby crouched as if meaning to set down her weapon. "I'm surrendering," Ruby rasped. 

(Any guard who fell for this deserves their ensuing fate.) 

\- 

She was sure one of her lungs was leaking.

(How?)

-

"Alright miss, after placing your weapon on the ground put your hands up into the air."

The man on the loudspeaker cursed as Ruby suddenly moved. 

(Imagine my shock.) 

\- 

With three violent shots, 

(Were the rest of the shots peaceful?) 

\- 

-she propelled herself to the right, straight up, and then to the left. 

(Couldn't she just've shot up?) 

\- 

Landing on a tree limb, her legs nearly collapsed as she aggravated her injuries. Only adrenaline and the last dregs of her aura were keeping her up now.

(Don't forget plot armor.)

-

Taking a deep breath, she used one more shot to give herself momentum and began jumping from tree to tree. Bullets sprayed the areas where she had been moments before. Ruby gritted her teeth as she continued to move.

(I see the Stormtrooper Academy is still pumping out tertiary antagonists.)

-

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Letting herself fall from a tree branch, she fell onto the ground and landed on her side. She involuntarily coughed up a bit of blood when her right lung began to fill with fluid. Moving slowly, she propped herself up onto her knees with her scythe, unable to raise her head.

Ten black-clad guards appeared one by one into the clearing Ruby was collapsed in. They began to circle her, weapons out and ready to fire, intent on making sure she didn't escape.

(They could fire right now, hit every shot, and Ruby would still survive.)

-

"Blondie, Jack, Max, Bill, move behind her and make sure she doesn't try to run for that cave entrance."

(Shittiest guard names of all time.)

-

The four guards fanned out behind Ruby, blocking the dark hole in the side of the cliff.

The leader of the group brought out a pair of thin, silver-color handcuffs, his distinguishable features obscured by his helmet.

(How are they distinguishable if they're concealed?)

-

His voice sounded strangely robotic. "I am going to place these handcuffs on you. Do not move, or we will obligated to use force."

(I read that in Connor's voice from Detroit: Become Human. That voice is weirdly applicable to a lot of lines.)

-

However, before he could get within arm-length distance of Ruby, a loud rumbling noise began emanating from the cave entrance.

The leader turned to face this new sound. "What the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, 

(Oh really?) 

\- 

-a pair of white and black King Taijitu snakes, each a thick rope of coiled muscle at least fifty feet long and covered in gleaming armor-like scales, burst out of the cave entrance and engulfed the four guards behind Ruby before they could make a sound. Jaws snapping down, the guards were violently folded backwards in the snakes' mouths before their spines snapped and their bellies ripped open, a glimpse of colored entrails visible before the gaping maws slammed shut.

(Another example that RapeyLemons can actually write some good descriptions when he tries.)

-

The leader swore and reached behind his back, pulling out a double-bladed sword that unfolded into a compound bow, and notched a gleaming black arrow. 

(That's actually an awesome sounding weapon.) 

\- 

He turned back to tell the girl to stay put, but she was already gone. He cursed again and began shooting.

(Did he seriously believe she would listen?)

-

Ruby was now truly, finally on her last legs. 

(She's been there for the entire chapter.) 

\- 

She tripped on a rock and rolled down an incline, finally stopping upon hitting a tree. 

(I'd make a joke about that killing her, but it doesn't work when a character is overpowered to the point of invulnerability.) 

\- 

Ruby was sure that impact had just broken something else, but she ignored it and began crawling forwards.

(Because she's overpowered.)

-

After another 15 minutes of dragging herself along, she began to see a bit of light in the distance. Foot by foot, inch by inch, her hands grasped the grass underneath her and then the rocks and soil as she clawed herself onto the pathway of a small cottage. The windows emitted a soft glow, encouraging Ruby to continue moving.

Finally, she reached the doorstep. Bending her knees and curling up into a fetal position, she then used both legs to feebly kick at the wooden entryway of the house. After several agonizing moments, the door opened.

Ruby managed to cough out a soft protest. "No hospital... please."

(No intelligent person would respect this request. Thankfully Ruby stumbled across the cabin of the dumbest bitch in Remnant.)

-

And then she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Question: If some dying teenager stumbled onto your doorstep, what would you do?


	7. The Dumb Cunt Who Takes in Ruby Is Introduced

Ruby blinked groggily, 

(Is that just blinking really slowly?) 

\- 

-sunlight filtering through the windows and bringing tears to her slitted eyes. 

(Why? Does the sunlight remind her of the love she was never given?) 

\- 

She ached all over, the pain from the bullet wounds like sharp knives, lancing through her with every breath she took. Her left arm forearm was in a cast but she could still move her elbow and her fingers.

A gentle touch caressed her hair, fingers threading through the messy strands that were spread out on the bed.

(That's never a good thing to wake up to.) 

\- 

The unexpected touch immediately woke her up. Ruby opened her eyes completely, 

(So she woke up. I've indicated this but I hate how this fic repeats itself.) 

\- 

-and the first thing she saw were a pair of brown doe ears, the velvet texture lending them a soft appearance. Shifting her gaze, she was suddenly looking into a delicate, pale face, filled with big almond-shaped eyes, a little button nose, and soft and pink lips. The doe faunus' face was framed with silky, light-auburn locks, with curls that cascaded over her shoulders and down her chest.

Ruby's heart nearly stopped as she looked upon the cutest thing she had ever seen.

(Wouldn't this sentence work more if it was before the description of Alysonne's face?) 

\- 

And then her heart started beating again, 

(Ever just have a heart attack when you see a pretty girl?) 

\- 

-even faster before, when she remembered that she was on the run.

Before the doe faunus could react, Ruby had one hand wrapped around the doe's throat and the other gripping the bottom of her jaw. Just a small twist and Ruby would be safe. It was a shame to kill someone as beautiful as her, but Ruby couldn't risk the chance of being discovered.

(Wow, this is really weird, especially coming from someone who just showed up covered in blood. I'm sure Alysonne will react to this rationally.) 

-

However, killing her would also create questions when she stopped showing up in town...

(You'd still have at least a day. That's a pretty good head start.) 

\- 

Both of them were still, the doe faunus frozen with fright and Ruby considering her options. 

(1. Snap her neck. 2. Don't snap her neck. Doesn't seem like there's a lot to consider.) 

\- 

Looking more closely at the faunus, Ruby noticed that she was wearing a nurse's uniform: a modest white dress with short sleeves, a cute little cap on her head, and small apron that was wrapped around her waist.

(Ooh, the fetishy one.) 

\- 

The doe was the first one to talk. "H-hi, are you awake now? Y-your hair is so p-pretty, the way it goes from b-black to red at the t-tips ." She blushed and tried to look away, but Ruby's hands were still firmly grasping her small throat and jawbone.

(Aah, that's the rational response I was hoping for. Great fucking job.) 

\- 

Ruby tried to respond. "Uh, thank you?"

"C-can you let me go now?" she squeaked.

(Did you have to ask about her hair first?) 

\- 

"Oops! Sorry!" Ruby exclaimed, releasing her hold on the doe's neck.

The faunus immediately backed up, tripping over her own feet and falling onto her little bottom, 

(That's an extremely bizarre way to word it.) 

\- 

-letting out a little gasp.

Ruby tried to get off the bed. "Here, let me help you-unghf"

After temporarily forgetting about her injuries, 

(She's still in a lot of pain, remember that.) 

\- 

Ruby's pain returned with a vengeance 

(Pain 2: Revengeance.) 

\- 

-as her legs failed her and she fell off the bed, landing right next to the faunus. It was at this point that she realized she was wearing nothing but a sports bra and boy shorts. 

(That's twice now Rapey has put Ruby in boy shorts. I mean, in the notes they've stated that this entire fic is wish fulfillment, but it's gone a little beyond that. In fact, one could probably assemble a pretty good psychological profile on Rapey just by reading this fic.) 

\- 

Her face flushed as she tried to stand back up.

The doe faunus had her hands over her mouth as she watched Ruby tumble off the bed. "Be careful!" she cried.

She quickly got to her feet and pulled Ruby back up and onto the bed.

(That was a stiff and robotic scene if I've ever read one.) 

\- 

Ruby said, "Thanks", and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"So, where am I?"

The doe faunus straightened out her dress and sat down on the chair next to her.

"This is my house," she said with a smile. "I live on the edge of the town. 

(But, where is the town? What's the town's name? That doesn't tell Ruby or the reader anything. As far as we know this is hell. Wait, wait. Ruby sustained injuries that would kill any human. And Ruby's life goes straight downhill from here on out. Holy shit, the rest of this fic is Ruby's eternal punishment! None of this is real! I didn't need to make two more chapters of this review preemptively... fuck. Welp, I've already committed. For the purposes of this review we'll pretend that Ruby survived. Just know that from here on out the setting is really hell.) 

\- 

A lot of people don't really like faunus, 

(It's not like that's one of the biggest plot points in the series and thus common fucking knowledge.) 

\- 

-so I live here, alone. My dad died a few years ago and left this place to me. This was the only home I had ever known, so I finished my education at one of the nursing schools and I've just begun to work as a pharmacist and nurse at the town medical center...Sorry, I seem to be rambling a little."

(Three sentences is not rambling, it's just exposition.) 

\- 

"Wait, how old are you?"

The faunus ducked her head and her face heated up. "I'm only 17, 

(Since Ruby is only fifteen these two having sex would be a crime, albeit a misdemeanor, in several states here in the U.S. Not sure about anywhere else.) 

\- 

-but I was a pretty good student so they let me skip ahead a few grades. Even though I only have a little aura, I can use it to encourage the healing of injuries, so they took me on as a nurse."

"Woaaahhhhh. That's awesome!" Ruby said in wonder. "Is that why I'm not dead?"

(No, plot armor saved you.) 

\- 

The doe blinked at Ruby's straightforward question. "Well, partially, but I can't take all the credit. Your aura is pretty strong, so you only needed a little of my help before you were able to pull through and start healing quickly on your own. It's only been three days, and you're already able to move. Patients with weaker auras would probably have been in bed for at least two weeks, if not more. Your left arm, however, was shattered and had a nasty compound fracture. You should refrain from using it until it heals up. 

(Oh, so Ruby just has Wolverine's DNA.) 

\- 

Also," she said more quietly, "you kept muttering 'no hospital, please' after I brought you in, so I just treated you here. I'm glad you're okay."

(A. There's no fucking way you have any hospital equipment here. Yes, Ruby's bullshit healing factor would cover most of it, but what about the lost blood? The leaking lungs? Did Alysonne just put some Band-aids on her and dump some pasta sauce into her wounds? B. Why the fuck wouldn't you bring a heavily injured person saying 'no hospital' to a hospital? There's obviously something very wrong going on.) 

\- 

Ruby realized how lucky she had been. 

(That doesn't even begin to describe it.) 

\- 

If she had gone to anyone else, she was sure they would have ignored her and taken her to the hospital, 

(Rightfully so.) 

\- 

-where she would have been recognized and arrested. 

(Rightfully so.) 

\- 

Immediately she began to feel depressed as she remembered her friends' horrified expressions and Blake's fury.

(Rightfully so.) 

\- 

The doe began speaking again, breaking Ruby out of her reverie. "I can't believe I forgot to give you my name! Hi, I'm Alysonne," she said, smiling and extending her hand.

Ruby took her hand and grasped it, smiling back. "Call me... Red."

(That's not a fucking name.) 

\- 

"That's an odd name, but I think it fits you pretty well," Alysonne said. "Especially considering you came to my doorstep covered in blood."

Ruby's face immediately took on a neutral expression. "I don't really want to talk about it," she said quietly.

Alysonne nodded her understanding.

(Ok, I guess we'll just drop how suspicious that is.) 

\- 

"Hey, Alysonne is really long. 

(What the hell? No it's not.) 

\- 

Can I just call you Alys?" Ruby said as her smile returned.

Alys nodded again. She had been alone for many years, and there weren't many faunus who lived in human towns such as this one. 

(It'd be nice to know the name of the town or it's relative location for the purposes of worldbuilding but oh well.) 

\- 

Finding a companion, especially one that was so close to her own age, was unexpected and delightful. She understood Ruby's need for privacy, as a lot of her own patients had requested the same thing after traumatic experiences, so she didn't pry further.

(Yeah, except most patients don't stumble in covered in blood just as reports of there being dangerous serial killer running around come out.) 

\- 

Perhaps finally, she could make a friend.

"Alys is fine," she said, smiling and standing up. "It's nearly lunchtime, and I'm going to go make some food. 

(As most people do.) 

\- 

Are you hungry?"

Ruby's stomach growled at the reminder of food. "Definitely, I'm starving!"

Alys had to leave right after lunch to go back to work. They had just finished a lunch of rice and vegetable soup, with Ruby eating in bed and Alys sitting next to her.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, "I've been using up my sick leave days and I need to go back to work. Do you need anything?"

(Therapy.) 

\- 

Ruby immediately felt guilty. "Oh shoot, I forgot you had a job. I'll be fine, I can just sit and rest. Oh, and this might sound weird, but..."

"Yes?" Alys was hopping from foot to foot, clearly urgent to leave.

"Could you buy me some leather, fabric, and red and black dye? I think I need to patch up my ruined clothes."

"Oh! Yes, your clothes were in tatters, but I salvaged what I could. They're on the clothesline out back, wait a second, let me get them."

(Does that mean she was both mostly naked and bloody? That's even more suspicious!) 

\- 

In a flash, Alys went out to get the clothes and came back in twenty seconds, panting.

(Sanic speed.) 

\- 

"Here," she said, holding up what was vaguely recognizable as Ruby's cape and dress, "These are your old clothes. 

(Oh really?) 

\- 

These," Alys raised up a pink t-shirt, folded running pants, and sneakers, "you can wear right now. I can buy you some more underclothes tonight, when I get from my shift."

Ruby smiled and thanked her, and checked the clock. "Alys! It's 1:30! When do you need to get there by?"

Alyss gasped. "I should have been arriving by now!" She threw the clothes onto the bedside table and sprinted out of the room.

(Gotta go fast.) 

\- 

Now, how am I supposed to put these clothes on? Ruby thought to herself. Sighing, she once again tried to get off the bed.

After half an hour of struggling and nearly screaming in pain, Ruby managed to put her on her sweatpants and t-shirt with her one arm. She carefully stepped off the bed, mindful of her trembling thighs, and started walking around, trying to exercise her unused muscles.

(If just putting on clothes caused you immense pain then how are you walking?) 

\- 

A thought suddenly shattered her calm.

Where is my weapon? Did Alys see it?

(Yeah, how did she miss the massive scythe?) 

\- 

Ruby began panicking. Disregarding the amount of pain she was in, 

(Yeah, ever just sort of ignore pain and instantly recover?) 

\- 

-she stumbled around the small cottage, frantically searching for her precious High-Caliber-Sniper-Scythe. 

(Why not just 'Crescent Rose?') 

\- 

After a fruitless search 

(Why doesn't Alysonne have any fruit?) 

\- 

-around the house, she ran back to her room and tugged on her sneakers. Opening the door, she rushed outside and began retracing her the route she had escaped by. It wasn't hard, considering the large smears of blood she had left behind her while crawling her way to the door.

(How hasn't anyone from Beacon been able to track you if there's massive, noticeable smears of blood just there in the forest?) 

\- 

Walking back and forth, she noticed that she had started crawling with both hands sometime after rolling into the tree. 

(How do you not notice yourself getting onto your hands and knees?) 

\- 

Crouching down and combing the area carefully, she found her scythe folded up underneath a bush, looking no worse for wear. 

(How the hell did it get there again?) 

\- 

It would probably need some lubricant 

(Don't we all?) 

\- 

-and a sharpening, considering the amount of use she had put it through in the past few weeks, but it was otherwise undamaged. Ruby clutched her weapon to her chest, caressing it's smooth, hard exterior, and savoring its feel.

(Why couldn't she have just dated Crescent Rose instead of killing people?) 

\- 

She needed to hide it somewhere. 

(No, really?) 

\- 

Bringing it into Alys' small house and keeping it hidden would be an impossible task, and its discovery would raise too many questions.

Ruby thought about it for awhile, and then had an idea. She walked back up the hill she had rolled down, going a little deeper into the forest. There.

Stopping at a large boulder, she brought up her aura, flaring it as strongly as possible, and unfolded her scythe. Ruby slammed her scythe into the side of the boulder, and began carving.

(Remember how putting on clothes was an agonizing process. Yeah, now she destroying a boulder.) 

\- 

A few minutes later, she had created a square-shaped hole in the side of the boulder. Slabs of stone littered littered the ground beside her. Refolding her scythe, Ruby shoved the scythe as deeply into the boulder as possible, then picked up each of the slabs and shoved them back in. As a final touch, she took a bit of gray mud and smeared it into the small indentation her carving had left. Ruby stepped back, proud of her work. The boulder looked untouched, and only Ruby knew where it was.

Satisfied and exhausted, Ruby walked back to the cottage to see if she could begin repairing her clothes.

"What do you mean that they're MIA and 'most likely dead'? 

(That they're MIA and most likely dead.) 

Where the hell is the rest of your team?"

(MIA and most likely dead.) 

\- 

The man who was the leader of the Beacon Academy Guards now stood in front of Glynda, one arm in a sling and leaning on a crutch. Now, his helmet was heavily dented, the tinted display at the front cracked. The sword-bow strapped to his back was broken in half, one end nothing but a mass of splintered metal. His quiver was empty and his uniform was ripped in several places. Black and red blood stained the front of his uniform.

"We miscalculated, Ma'am. She lead us straight to a Taijitu nest, and two fifty-foot black and whites engaged us. They took out four of us in a surprise attack, but we managed to take the two down with only one additional loss. What we did not expect, however, was the thirty-five or so twenty-foot baby Taijitus that burst out of the White Taijitu's belly. We stood and fought, but eventually we were overrun. I'm the only one who managed to get away. I accept full responsibility and I will take any punishment you deem fit."

(Flogging, now.) 

\- 

Glynda palmed her face 

(I think Rapey meant 'facepalmed.' Glynda palming her face would be her thrusting her palm into her face rythimically to relieve sexual tension.) 

\- 

-and sighed.

"Stand down, soldier. You are not to blame for this mess. I assume that the target escaped during the fighting?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Return to bed and take two weeks off for recovery. Use that time to begin recruiting new guards."

(I'm sure people will be begging to join after what happened to the last guy.) 

\- 

"Thank you, Ma'am." The man began limping back to the hospital wing.

Glynda tapped the surface of her tablet.

"Ruby escaped." stated the man in a monotone.

"Yes," sighed Glynda. "What do you think we should do?"

"Was Ruby severely injured?"

"Yes, the video shows her holding a presumably broken arm, with two bullet wounds in her chest and two bullet wounds in her stomach. Judging by the bloodstains, she suffered copious blood loss and could have gone unconscious at any time."

"Good, then. Send out teams to search for her body. I highly doubt she survived the night in the forest. Now all we need is visual confirmation of her death."

"What if we don't find the body?"

"Then we'll put up posters and spread the word to neighboring towns. But I still think she died in the forest, and we don't need to cause the other towns to unnecessarily panic."

(So now we're going to fucking tell people.) 

\- 

Glynda rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I hope you're right."


	8. Woman Learns That She's Bisexual After Being Sexually Assaulted

Ruby had settled into a routine. She would wake up in the morning and help Alys around the house and prepare breakfast. Sometimes, she went to go pick up Alys from the hospital at night, after her shift had ended. They chatted about their day and various interesting events as they walked back to the cottage.

(That's not a description of her routine, not in full at least. Does she fall asleep talking to Alysonne while walking back to the cottage? Does she only eat breakfast?) 

\- 

The threat of discovery, however, was always on Ruby's mind. Whenever she went out shopping, she wore a deep hoodie that covered her hair and shadowed her facial features. 

(Is she wearing Desmond's hoodie from Assassin's Creed?) 

\- 

She never volunteered any information about where she lived and what she did, preferring to remain silent.

(So if some grocery store asked for her address as part of some membership program did she just stand there?) 

\- 

There was one close call, however, when she nearly was discovered by Weiss. Ruby and Alys were walking home and passed by the dust store, nearly bumping into Weiss as she walked out of the door. Thinking quickly, Ruby grabbed Alys and buried her face into the Alys' chest, pretending to hug her and hiding her face from view as Weiss scolded them for their carelessness. However, upon realizing that the two of them looked like they were occupied, Weiss blushed and quickly began to walk away.

(Didn't this type of concealment happen in Casino Royale? Yeah, it sort of did. Shame that this didn't turn into a cool stairwell fight.) 

\- 

Alys' face was red 

(As would usually happen when you get motorboated for seemingly no reason.) 

\- 

-and her steps a little unsteady as Ruby pulled out of the hug and started walking home.

"What was that?" Alys asked in an embarrassed tone.

(Sexual harassment.) 

\- 

Ruby looked away and hunched down a little. "Uh, I guess I was feeling a little lonely," she said, letting a hint of sadness enter her voice.

("Oh, okay. Feel free to randomly hug me and rub your face on my breasts.") 

\- 

Alys seemed disappointed as they resumed their previous conversation and walked back home.

As for Ruby's previous clothing, it had been unsalvageable. The blood-soaked cloth had fallen apart in her hands, seeming as if the night she had spent in the wet forest had rotted the fibers. Thus, she began to work on a new set of clothing, made out of more sturdy material. 

(In a better story this would be given attention seeing as it's symbolic of Ruby being forced to leave her life at Beacon behind. Sadly this is a poorly written fic.) 

\- 

Alys had given her the cloth, leather, and dye she needed, and Ruby felt guilty about asking Alys to spend her money on these things. Ruby was not lacking money, as her parents had left her a sizable inheritance and a bank account that she seldom used, but it was currently inaccessible because her master lien card[1] was hidden in her dorm room back at Beacon, so she resorted to telling herself that she would pay Alys back when she had access to her bank account again.

(Yeah, you will never get that money provided that people at Beacon can do the basic job of reporting a sighting of a fucking serial killer.) 

\- 

One day, Alys brought home a shopping bag containing a flat little box. "It's a tablet!," Alys said proudly, grinning and unwrapping it. She slid her slender fingers across the screen, causing the tablet to emit a beep and flicker on. "I can read the news on it, play games with it, and best of all, it's solar-powered!" Alys' delight was infectious, bringing a smile to Ruby's face. Ruby remembered seeing Glynda using a similar tablet, albeit slightly larger. She understood Alys' delight at the eco-friendly way of charging, as Alys' house wasn't connected to any power lines due to the remoteness of the location.

(This is the most wholesome part of this entire fic. Shame it's located in this fic.) 

\- 

Alys had already started playing a game, the colorful lights splashing across the screen, when Ruby realized something.

"Hey Alys, could I see that for a second?"

(The appropriate response to this question, under any circumstance, is 'Fuck off.') 

\- 

Alys looked up. "Oh! Sorry! I've really wanted to play this game for a very long time," she said wistfully, "and I just saved up enough lien to buy this tablet."

(What game is it? We can't even get a pun?) 

\- 

Ruby frantically waved her hands. "No, no, it's totally fine, I just want to check something on the news. It'll only take a few seconds, promise."

Alys reluctantly gave up the tablet. "It's ok, I'll go change and prepare dinner, take as much time as you need," she said, walking out of the room.

Ruby quickly opened up the news application, praying that this program was the same as the one she had used on the desktop version of the tablet. She definitely wasn't out of touch with technology, having used the desktop tablet to model her scythe when she was designing and building it, but she hadn't used one of the mobile versions before. A few quick motions later, she had opened up the developer console and began to modify the news filters. With a three lines of instructions, she told the program not to display any news articles containing the words "Ruby" and "Rose" used in conjunction. Setting a password lock on the console and exiting out of it, she was finally able to exhale a sigh of relief.

(I know that there are Chrome applications or something like that that can filter certain search results, but I'm not sure that they can filter out everything with certain words used in conjunction. If I'm wrong about that feel free to comment and let me know.) 

\- 

"Hey Alys, I'm done now! You can have it back!"

Rushing in, Alys snatched it out of her hands and quickly began to play the game again.

Two weeks passed. Ruby was getting more than a little itchy, her urge to indulge popping up again and again, only being satisfied temporarily when she pretended that she was loved and pleasured herself in bed. 

(The incel returns.) 

\- 

Each passing day drew upon the urge, and Ruby waited for the spark that would ignite the deadly combination of loneliness and lust.

(Is she actively waiting for or is it an involuntary thing?) 

\- 

One Wednesday afternoon, Ruby was a peeling a vegetable with a paring knife, thinking about her current situation. She was completely healed now. Stretching every day to regain her range of motion and practicing hand-to-hand combat during her free time, she was back in shape. 

(How fit do Hunters and Huntresses really have to be in this fic? They use Aura to do anything physical and I'm not sure that that's connected to your physical strength.) 

\- 

However, the absence of her weapon was like a hole in her side, exacerbating her pangs of heartache. 

(Just date your fucking scythe already.) 

\- 

-Alys was a nice friend and all, but Ruby needed something more. Maybe it was time to sever all ties and move on to greener pastures.

(Why? The head start you would've gotten weeks ago is gone.) 

\- 

The door clicked open and Alys stepped in. The weather had been getting colder, and it would probably start to snow soon. She took off her coat and placed it onto the rack.

(*Breasts joke*) 

\- 

"Reeeedddd! I'm hooommmeee! 

( Pronouncing this phonetically gives you 'Reed I'm hoomee.') 

\- 

They let me off early today because of snow warnings," Alys called, taking off her shoes and gloves. "Red?"

(Do hospitals actually do that? Wouldn't they need more people on hand in case of snow related accidents?) 

\- 

Ruby was suddenly in front of her. 

(Teleportation, every fictional serial killer's greatest tool.) 

\- 

"Oh, hey," she said. "I was busy preparing dinner, sorry."

Alys was a little unsettled at the way Ruby was staring into her face, as if she were seeing it for the last time and trying to memorize it.

(Wow, so subtle.) 

\- 

After a few seconds, Alys raised her arms to gently push Ruby away, but instead Ruby grabbed them and pulled Alys towards her, wrapping an arm around her back and gripping her shoulder. The paring knife slid out of her sleeve as she moved her other arm behind Alys' neck. Alys didn't notice the knife as she focused intently on Ruby's face.

"Red? Snap out of it, let me go!"

(This is now the third instance of Ruby acting murdery around Alysonne if I recall correctly.) 

\- 

She began struggling a bit, but Ruby kept her grip tight and leaned forward, resting her cheek in the hollow at the base of Alys' throat. Alys froze as Ruby softly breathed in, taking in Alys' scent of grass and rain and warmth. She licked her skin, her rough tongue scraping against the smooth surface, causing Alys to shudder and moan. 

(And the second time Ruby initiated unwanted touching in a sexual manner. At least this time it's not in public.) 

\- 

Moving upwards, she trailed her tongue across her throat and along the side of her jaw, nibbling on her earlobe. Alys melted in her arms, legs trembling and unable to support herself.

"R-red, wait..." she said, groaning softly.

(Yes, please, stop.) 

\- 

Ruby stopped and lifted her head up to look into Alys' delicate features. Alys was panting, her breath fogging in the cold air.

(Why is the inside of the house that cold?) 

\- 

Raising her knife behind Alys' back, Ruby prepared to slice open the doe's neck and rip off her skin and gain access to her deepest places. She would finally be happy and fulfilled and-

(For all of three days.) 

\- 

With a sudden motion, Alys shifted forwards and kissed her straight on the lips. It was an innocent kiss, one that was somehow chaste yet also stirred up Ruby's deepest passions and ignited a fire in her depths.

(When did I start reading bad romantic wish fulfillment? Oh, wait.) 

\- 

Letting the blade slip back into her sleeve, she took hold of Alys' face and deepened the kiss, closing her eyes and pulling her closer. Their tongues touched, sliding against each other and making Alys clench Ruby's clothes. Alys tasted like spring and flowers and all that was good and pure.

(What the fuck does spring taste like? And I've eaten some flowers in my time and they tasted like garbage.) 

\- 

Ruby's chest filled with sudden warmth as she realized that this was what true love was. 

(Kissing someone?) 

\- 

Dying bodies were incomparable with the feeling of someone returning her love and passion.

(There goes one of the biggest part of her character and the bile that brought people in to this fic.) 

\- 

Now gently grabbing hold of her waist, Ruby picked Alys up and walked over to the bed, Alys' legs wrapped around her own waist. Breaking off the kiss and setting her down gently, Ruby began to undress her, slipping her white gown off and over her head.

Alys grabbed her arm.

"W-wait," she said, breathing heavily and staring into Ruby's eyes. "I... I don't think I've ever been attracted to a girl before."

Ruby answered by renewing the kiss 

(And resolving nothing about that little hangup.) 

\- 

-and pulling down Alys' underclothes, caressing her abdomen before inserting a finger and stroking her wetness. Alys' muffled protests faded as she writhed under Ruby's touch, each stroke bringing her closer to release. Ruby moved to her breasts, swirling her tongue on the tips of the perky mounds and rolling the nubs under her fingers, her ridged fingertips sending tingling feelings into Alys' core.

Alys didn't care anymore. She didn't care that she knew next to nothing about who Red was, she didn't care that Red had shown up in bloodstained clothes, she didn't that Red refused to go to the hospital, she had been in love with Red since she had first seen her bloodied and wounded on her doorstep. Now she was lost in lust and could barely think. 

(Oh, so Alysonne gets fucked once and suddenly throws away how suspicious Ruby is. No, fuck no. That's not how any rational person operates. There's no logic to that thought process. No, fuck no.) 

\- 

Giving out mindless little squeaks of pleasure, she came, her wetness spreading over the bedsheets as she clenched around Ruby's fingers and whimpered.

Ruby's rhythm never stopped as she continued pumping her fingers in and out, quickly bringing Alys to another orgasm and reducing her to a shuddering mess, Alys' mouth open as she struggled to regain her breath. Ruby leaned in for another kiss and took her soft, pink lip into her mouth, gently biting down on it and stimulating Alys even further.

Throughout the rest of the night, Ruby took out her frustrations on Alys' tender, young body, teaching Alys to pleasure her and making love until the first rays of dawn appeared over the horizon.

(And finally ends one of the most boring yet frustrating parts of this fic so far.) 

-


	9. Nothing Important Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have very little to say in this chapter. Only one meaningful event happens for Christ's sake.

Ruby stretched and yawned, then went back to cuddling Alys. Wrapping her arms around Alys' chest, she fondled her breasts 

(I think waking up and fondling someone's breasts less than a minute later is Ruby's most defining character moment.) 

\- 

-and planted a kiss on the back of her neck, enjoying the feel of another warm body against hers. Alys murmured and shifted, then fell back asleep.

Ruby spent a few more minutes listening to the rhythm of Alys' soft breathing, watching her chest rise up and fall back down with each breath. She didn't know how long this sort of happiness could last, 

(A paragraph or two.) 

\- 

-so she intended to savor every last moment.

She looked at the clock, wondering how long they had slept.

"Hey Alys, wake up, you sleepyhead," she whispered.

Alys shifted and groaned. "Ughh... What time is it?"

"It's already one o'clock in the afternoon. Come on, let's get dressed and eat some breakfast. I'll walk with you to the medical center."

"Screw my job, let me sleep. You kept me up the entire night," Alys complained, grabbing the covers and pulling them over her head.

Wriggling under the blankets, Ruby planted a kiss on her nose.

"I'll make some food and you can sleep for little longer, ok?"

Making noncommittal 

(What?) 

\- 

-noises, Alys closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Ruby smiled and got out of bed, getting dressed and pulling open the curtains.

After making lunch and sending Alys off to her job, Ruby walked around the house, looking for things to do. Well, the weather's getting colder and it looks like it might snow. Grabbing the axe, Ruby walked towards the edge of the forest to chop some firewood. The fireplace would be a good alternative to the cottage's terrible central heating, especially during the middle of winter.

Taking an axe to some small trees at the edge of the forest, Ruby used her aura and spent an hour bucking a full cord of firewood, piling the stack of wood next to her house.

(Yeah, see! You don't need to be fit, you just need Aura!) 

\- 

Looking happily at the mound of wood, she wondered when she had begun to thinking of the dwelling as not just Alys' home, but also her home. She stood in shock as she realized that she trusted Alys completely and loved her so much that she would do anything for her.

(This fic has a problem where it tries to make Ruby happy, and tries to makes us happy for her, but forgets that she's a serial killer and rapist with racist motivations.) 

\- 

Walking back into the Emerald Forest, Ruby trudged up the hill to the boulder in which she had stored her scythe. Fully healed now, Ruby merely hefted another similarly sized boulder and smashed it into the storage boulder, trusting that her weapon was sturdy enough to remain undamaged. The two masses shattered in an ear-splitting explosion, bits and pieces of rubble exploding outwards and bouncing off of Ruby's aura. Striding forward, she picked up her undamaged weapon that was half-buried underneath the rubble.

Ruby had decided that she trusted Alys enough to bring her weapon into the house. 

(What're you going to tell her? The fact that you own a giant scythe would be pretty common knowledge, and it's said later on that Alysonne knows about Ruby because of workplace gossip.) 

\- 

Walking back to the cottage, she reminded herself to ask Alys if she could go buy some Dust cartridges and restock her ammo supply.

Going back inside the house, she placed the weapon in her closet and put on a thick jacket. She didn't really feel the cold, but the jacket would obscure her features and conceal her identities from any passerby. She then grabbed some lien and locked the door behind her, walking towards town to buy some supplies for the winter and to check out the dust shop.

Waiting for Alys outside of the hospital, her arms were laden with shopping bags full of winter provisions of flour, non-perishables, basic explosive Dust, and other necessities. She had her hood up and was staring at the sky, watching the snowflakes swirl around her.

The hospital doors slid open with a whir as Alys walked out, beginning to shiver as she moved from the comfortable indoor temperature to the freezing temperature outside. Ruby transferred her bags to one arm and took off her jacket, sliding it over Alys' shoulders.

Alys looked up gratefully. "Thanks, I didn't think it would be this cold."

Ruby smiled and pulled the collar of the jacket up to create a little privacy for themselves as she gave Alys a kiss.

Side by side, hand in hand, they headed home together.

(Meanwhile a worker inside dials 9-1-1, an the plot gets ready to advance.) 

\- 

Ruby and Alys had just walked into the house and shut the door behind them when the walls suddenly shook and a muted roar came from outside. Alys took once glance out the window, told Ruby that she could handle this, and ran into another room to grab her weapon. Ruby desperately wanted to keep her out of danger, but she stifled her protective instincts and told herself that Alys was a big girl and that she could handle this.

Alys ran back into the room with a old-fashioned rifle, one with a wood stock and an iron sight. Opening the door slightly, she stuck the barrel outside and aimed, igniting her aura and shrouding herself in a grass-green glow. Pushing a little aura into her weapon and charging up the Dust cartridges inside, she placed the Ursa's head into her sights and pulled the trigger. The Ursa had noticed her and had begun charging towards her, but it was only able to take two steps before the shot rang out, the mass of green Dust entering its head and exploding out the other side. The Ursa teetered and collapsed, falling onto the pile of firewood and scattering wood across the yard. 

(Wow, if killing Grimm is so easy then why are entire schools built to teach kids to kill them?) 

\- 

"Darn", said Ruby. "Nice shot, Alys. Hey, do you want to eat the Ursa? It probably makes great steaks." 

(Why? They're creatures made of darkness, not meat.) 

\- 

Alys looked a little sick at her suggestion. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm a deer faunus, remember? Fruits and veggies taste way better to me than tough, bloody flesh." 

Ruby shrugged. "Each to their own, I guess."

Alys watched in awe as Ruby picked up the Ursa and effortlessly slung it across her shoulders. 

(Nothing suspicious here.) 

\- 

A light red glow surrounded Ruby and bled onto the snow around her as she walked off into the dark copse of trees.

(Yep, everything's normal here.) 

\- 

Half an hour later, Ruby had dropped the carcass off deep inside the forest to make sure that it wouldn't attract scavengers to the house. Alys had heated up dinner and was setting out plates and utensils.

Ruby went to her closet and pulled out her scythe, folded into the shotgun form.

"Hey Alys, I want to show you something," Ruby called.

Alys dried her hands and walked into the living room, where Ruby stood, holding out her shotgun.

"Wow, what is that?" she asked, wide-eyed and staring at the red and black object.

"It's my weapon," Ruby said with a smile. "I wanted to train to become a Huntress, but something got in the way and I had to... I had to discard that dream," she finished. Ruby's smile turned a little sad.

(That 'something' was you and you alone.) 

\- 

"Do you want to hold it?"

Alys shook her head. "It's really cool and all, but it's sort of giving me the creeps. I like the, uh, shape, though. Come on, let's go eat dinner."

Ruby put the gun back into her closet and walked towards the dining room.

As they began to eat, Alys started talking about some news she had heard around work.

"I heard some of my coworkers talking about some sort of scythe-wielding murderer," she began. 

(An unusually large scythe, a bit like that shotgun she showed you.) 

\- 

"They said that she wears red-black clothing 

(Like the ripped up clothes Ruby showed up with, and the cloth she wanted. And her hair.) 

\- 

-and is completely psychotic." 

(Like randomly choking someone as soon as they wake up?) 

\- 

Leaning closer, she whispered to Ruby, "And, the worst part was, I heard that she dismembered her victims and ate their organs."

(Did they also tell you about the rape?) 

\- 

Ruby had stopped eating and was staring at Alys, but she didn't notice.

Alys continued talking. "Funny thing, I thought it was you for a sec, considering how you showed up out of nowhere. 

(Yeah, how convenient.) 

\- 

And then I realized that you couldn't possibly be the murderer," she said with an embarrassed smile. "For one thing, you're way too nice, 

(Her first response to seeing you was to wrap her hands around your throat.) 

\- 

and for another, you don't dress in red and black. And, you don't even have a scythe," she finished.

Ruby's head was pounding as she realized how close she had been to being discovered. 

(Literally the only reason that she hasn't been found out is because Alysonne is a fucking idiot.) 

\- 

She couldn't stay here any longer, as the search for her seemed to have been intensified, especially if her searchers had begun releasing information to the general public.

"Hello? Red? Do you think that I'm weird?" Alys asked, ducking her head as her cheeks flushed.

They had nearly finished dinner by now. Ruby couldn't wait anymore, she didn't know how long this paradise could last.

"I think you're perfect, Alys."

(Perfectly devoid of intelligence.) 

\- 

She got up from her chair and picked Alys up, kissing her deeply. Alys wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist, groaning happily as their tongues swirled.

Alys broke off the kiss, protesting. "W-wait, I have to clean up and do the dishes and-mmf." Ruby hungrily kissed her again, savoring the her taste.

"The dishes can wait," Ruby purred, and walked towards their bedroom.


	10. Ruby Is Finally Discovered

Ruby woke up to the sound of knocks on the front door, Alys' arms around her chest. 

(It is now mandated that every scene involving Alysonne and Ruby involves a mention of Alysonne's breasts.) 

\- 

The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating glittering snowflakes that swirled to the ground. Gentling disentangling herself, she rolled off the bed, groping around for the first thing she found and pulling it on. Dressed in a thin white nightgown, she walked to the door, running her hands through her hair and trying to make herself presentable. Turning the knob, she opened the door and found herself staring into the barrel of an automatic shotgun, glowing blue with aura.

(This already looks like a drug raid on some poor Hispanic person's apartment.) 

\- 

"Uh... Hello?"

The sound of gunfire jolted Alys awake. Wrapping a robe around herself, she ran into the front hall, arriving just in time to see Ruby flying back and smashing into the opposite wall.

(What the fuck? The legal system in Remnant just lets sheriffs walk up to people's doorsteps and shoot them? Maybe he was hoping the Faunas would answer the door.) 

\- 

"Enough." Ruby growled. Bending her knees and bracing herself against the wall, she launched herself towards the man holding the shotgun.

"Sheriff Simon?" Alys gasped.

The sheriff grunted an affirmative 

(Do humans have a specific grunt that tells us who we are?) 

\- 

-as he raised the shotgun to block Ruby's fist. 

(Kudos to this ballsy motherfucker. He knows that Ruby is a trained Huntress who survived being nearly blown to pieces and he's still willing to one-man army this shit.) 

\- 

There was a shriek of abused metal 

(Never knew I would have something in common with metal.) 

\- 

-as Ruby's fist plowed through the shotgun 

(Ruby's gonna plant some crops in that shotgun.) 

\- 

-and sent the halves flying across the room. Grabbing hold of the sheriff's shoulders, she picked him up and slammed him into the ground, forcing a grunt through his lungs and causing his aura to fizzle out and fade.

(*JR voice* ThAt MaN hAd A fAmIlY!) 

\- 

Preparing to smash him again and break his spine, 

(Just break his neck.) 

\- 

Ruby lifted him off the floor, only to be stopped by a small pair of hands grabbing at her nightgown.

"Red, stop! This is the sheriff, there must have been some sort of misunderstanding, stop!"

(Yeah, you don't start shooting you confirm that they're not human.) 

\- 

Complying with her request, Ruby merely held him in her hands, dangling three feet off the floor.

(Ruby's like 5'6 is she holding the sheriff by his hips?) 

\- 

"Misunderstanding?" the sheriff snorted. "This young lady here is Ruby Rose, one of the most wanted murderers in Vale. I'm actually surprised that you're still alive, Miss Alys."

(She's useful for fucking, that's the only reason why.) 

\- 

The sheriff hit the ground with an oof 

(*Roblox joke*) 

\- 

-as Ruby dropped him, backing away from Alys and clutching her arms in anguish. She felt her world beginning to crumble.

(I wasn't aware that rubble could crumble.) 

\- 

"W-what do you mean? That's R-Red, w-who's this Ruby you're talking about?"

The sheriff propped himself up on his elbows 

(I've only ever seen people prop themselves up on their elbows when they're having their ass pounded and the director wants to get a good shot of their face. Who's fucking the sheriff in this scene?) 

\- 

-and looked directly at Ruby.

"I received reports from some of your coworkers that someone with black and red hair who matched the description of Ruby Rose picked you up after work yesterday. I alerted the authorities and then came here to check on you, 

(With intent to murder apparently. What fucking sheriff just shoots someone on sight?) 

\- 

-hoping I wasn't too late."

Her teeth bared in a rictus of anger, Ruby advanced upon man the on the ground, fists clenched and shoulders hunched.

(This is an intimidating mental image when you forget that she's a short fifteen year old about to have a temper tantrum.) 

\- 

"You... I had a life, I had a love, I had a heart, and you just ruined it all!" she screamed. "WHY?"

(1. YOU DON'T NEED TO PUT A PHRASE IN ALL CAPS TO ADD EMOTIONAL WEIGHT. IT'S A PRETTY GOOD INDICATION OF YOUR INABILITY TO WRITE A GOOD DRAMATIC SCENE. 2. Because you're a murderer who gets no sympathy.) 

\- 

Sheriff Simon looked a little confused, trying to comprehend what Ruby was ranting about.

(Yeah, her 'primary' motivation is pretty stupid/confusing to any rational person.) 

\- 

Alys' face was pale and still. "Red–no, Ruby, is this true?"

Ruby looked up from the sheriff and slowly nodded. "Yes, but I'm changed now. Please, please don't run from me, Alys."

(I'm sure Alysonne will run away like a fucking intelligent person would. After all, she's had perfect judgement up to this point.) 

\- 

Alys' hands were at her mouth, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief.

The sheriff coughed. "You'd better give yourself up, Ruby. 

(Was the plan to turn her into swiss cheese and then arrest her?) 

\- 

Even if you kill me there are still more people on the way–" 

(So you actually attempted to murder and then arrest a Huntress with no backup? You deserve your death.) 

\- 

Ruby walked over and slammed his head into the ground to get him to shut up.

(There we go.) 

\- 

Ruby started moving slowly towards Alys, arms open. "Alys, I loved you, still love you, and I will always love you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, in mind and soul. Please..."

(This is not touching in any way, shape, or form.) 

\- 

Alys looked at her, her frightened eyes shining with tears. Ruby's heart clenched as she saw Alys' hesitation.

Her back stiffening, Ruby turned around and began walking towards the closet to grab her weapon. Her hands shook and her vision was getting blurry.

And suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Heart stuttering, she turned around and pulled Alys up, giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Ruby," Alys gasped, tears flowing freely now. "I don't care who you are or what you are, I will always love you."

Ruby kissed her again, the taste of Alys mingling with the taste of their tears as she pressed against her.

"Come out with your hands up, weapons down. We have orders to shoot on sight. I repeat, come out with your hands up, weapons down."

(The first time I ever read this I thought that Ruby was the one saying this and I was very confused.) 

\- 

"No, no, no," Alys whispered, clutching Ruby tightly. "Don't go."

Ruby took hold of her hands, looking straight into her face.

"Tell them you knew nothing about me being a murderer. Tell them you had nothing to do with me, that I was just hiding here." Gripping Alys' hands tighter, she continued. "I'll come back for you one day, promise me that you'll wait for me. No matter what, I'll come back for you."

Alys nodded and buried her head in Ruby's chest. "I promise."

(What weird version of Stockholm Syndrome is this?) 

\- 

"Come out, NOW. 

(Just use an exclamation POINT.) 

\- 

If you do not come out, we are prepared the destroy the house. You have thirty seconds." The sounds of concussion cannons being primed pierced the night.

Extricating herself from Alys' grip, Ruby gave her one last tender kiss.

"Alys, I won't be going down without a fight," Ruby comforted her.

(How is that comforting?) 

\- 

Alys let out a small laugh and sniffled. "You're supposed to say that you'll get away safe and sound, and that you'll come back as soon as possible for me," she said with a sad smile.

Ruby grimly smiled back and pulled her weapon out of the closet.

As Ruby unfolded her scythe, the last of Alys' doubts fell away. The moonlight cast Ruby's pale features in a glow, lending her nightgown an ethereal form, contrasting with the brutal red and black scythe that she now held in her hands. She loved Ruby, despite her past and her flaws.

(That's downplaying it more than a little.) 

\- 

"Ten."

(I actually kind of like how this countdown is used in this chapter as a callback to the last time Ruby confronted her pursuers.) 

\- 

Ruby walked to the entrance and looked back.

"Nine."

Unable to resist, Alys gave her one last parting kiss, full of love and warmth.

(Still not the time.) 

\- 

"Eight."

"Don't let them catch you, run if you can. Live, Ruby."

"Seven."

Ruby nodded. "I'll return."

Yang, Blake, and Weiss stood with the troops outside the house.

(Oh hey, you guys are relevant for a bit.) 

\- 

After finding out that Beacon was sending experimental AK-210 Androids to help capture Ruby, they had requested to go along with the troops. 

(Why was this request accepted? All of them have an emotional investment in this that could impair their judgement. Send JNPR.) 

\- 

They still felt guilty after find out that Ruby had committed murder right under their noses without the three noticing anything, and they suspected that their help would probably be needed in order to subdue Ruby. Predicting that Ruby would try to run, Weiss had gone ahead and set up five layers of glyphs in a circle around the house.

The voice over the loudspeaker droned on.

"Six. Five. Four."

(The author couldn't think of two more important pieces of information apparently.) 

\- 

A figure in white appeared in the doorway of the house. Dressed in a thin nightgown and nothing else, 

(I started watching Elfen Lied recently and that show's opening, you know, Lucy walking around naked killing people, would so work in this setting. In fact, some low-effort video editing could give Lucy Ruby's hair and make it look like Crescent Rose is cutting people to pieces.) 

\- 

-the snow softly rustled under her bare feet as she walked towards the ring of robots surrounding the house.

"Here she comes," 

(No shit.) 

\- 

Yang muttered, watching Ruby as she came closer. "Weiss, activate your barrier glyphs."

With a nearly inaudible hum, a sphere of aura sprung up around them, trapping themselves inside the area with Ruby and the androids.

Ruby found herself face to face with a glowing white barrier after dashing above and past the crowd of robots in a shower of rose petals. Slashing at the barrier, she ripped it open, only to find another layer behind it.

The first stun grenade exploded in front of her just as she turned around, 

(Wait, so someone threw a stun grenade at her while she was turned around?) 

\- 

-her vision temporarily blinded and her head aching. Shaking herself, she dashed into the midst of the robots, waiting just long enough for them to fire their arm-mounted concussion cannons before dashing back out, sowing chaos as the robots fired at themselves. 

(Those are some poorly programmed robots.) 

\- 

Pockets of robots exploded as Ruby dashed in and out, slicing and dicing and destroying 

(You can't just slice, you can't just dice, you can't even slice and dice. You have to slice, dice, and destroy.) 

\- 

-swaths of the androids.

Seeing the number of the robots dwindle, Blake unsheathed her weapon and began swinging the sickle, 

(When did Blake become a Stalinist?) 

\- 

-preparing to do battle.

(Thanks for clarifying. I thought she was going to liberate the proletariat.) 

\- 

Yang tried to make one last attempt while Weiss silently watched.

Picking up a loudspeaker, Yang pleaded with Ruby. "Ruby, please turn yourself in. We don't want to hurt you."

"I want to hurt her," Blake muttered.

(Funniest dialogue in the entire fic.) 

\- 

Ruby had been hit with a few more stun grenades and more than a few concussion cannons as she began to tire, 

(At this point using Tsar Bomba on Ruby would just give her a sunburn. Those concussion cannons were going to be used to level a house and they just tire her.) 

\- 

-her aura flickering. As strong 

(*Overpowered) 

\- 

-as she was, the horde of robots was overwhelming, especially because they had no sense of self-preservation. However, the crowd had begun to thin as she continued fighting, giving her a fleeting sense of hope that was dashed when she heard Yang's voice.

She knew then that fleeing was impossible if her three previous teammates were present. 

(Why? You're faster than them even without your Semblance and you managed to get away from them while dying last time.) 

\- 

Her arms tiring, her strength flagged as she struggled against the last few robots. Her scythe flew out of her fingers as she caught a concussion blast in her back, knocking her to the ground.

A scream came from the cottage as Alys flew out of the door, her rifle in her hands and firing wildly at the robots that were closing in on Ruby. 

(And she is now officially an accomplice.) 

\- 

Ruby could only watch helplessly as a robot near her turned and fired twice at the new threat. Unlike with Ruby, the robot had no orders to subdue and used explosive-Dust weapons instead of the concussion cannons.

(So was the sheriff given different orders from the robots?) 

\- 

Two holes appeared in Alys' chest, stopping her short and making her drop her weapon. 

(Those robots were basically shooting explosions at her, she'd be a fucking puddle after that.) 

Blood poured down the front of her robe as she clutched her chest and fell onto her knees, then collapsed face-down in the snow.

Ruby let out a wail of grief and misery as she watched her hopes and dreams bleed into the ground. 

(Here lies Ruby's Hopes and Dreams, what a baby.) 

\- 

Her loss driving her, she picked up her scythe from the ground beside her and swung it furiously, effortlessly shearing the robot in half. Full of anger, Ruby stood again, fighting with renewed strength.

(Is this that plot-convienient adrenaline that kicked in last time she got exhausted?) 

\- 

Eyes filled with tears, she didn't notice the blur of Blake's sickle in the corner of her vision until it was too late. The blade sinking into her left arm, Ruby's scythe fell out of her limp fingers. Without hesitation, Ruby caught the scythe with right hand and continued swinging, clearing the last few robots around her. Then she swung her scythe at Blake's sickle, attempting to cut the ribbon it was attached to.

Blake anticipated Ruby's move and jerked the sickle out of Ruby's arm, then flung it out again, firing the gun and wrapping the ribbon around Ruby. Ruby shifted her body and managed to only get her waist tangled, then faltered when the sickle swung around and stabbed directly into her stomach.

Ruby felt the blade shift around inside her 

(That's a weirdly sexual way to put it.) 

\- 

-as she flew towards Blake, her adrenaline rush 

(I knew it!) 

\- 

-blocking her sense of pain and allowing her to ignore the blade embedded in her middle. Blake's eyes widened as Ruby threw her scythe towards her and then gripped the ribbon and pulled herself after it.

The red and black weapon spun in a deadly arc, heading towards Blake. With a explosion of fire and light, Yang activated her aura and deflected the scythe with her gauntlets. 

(Did she punch it out of the air?) 

\- 

The scythe spun into the air and thudded into the ground next to Blake.

(It 'thudded' into the ground? Was it like that one shot in Shellshock that digs a hole by bouncing in the same spot?) 

\- 

Ruby was suddenly next to Yang, one arm drawn back as she prepared to plunge her hand into Yang's body. 

(Was the plan to rip out her heart with your bare hands and eat it?) 

\- 

With a glow of white, Weiss air-stepped in front of Yang and thrust Myrtenaster into Ruby's chest, spinning the Dust vials and sending out a line of ice to smash into Ruby and knock her away. Blake's sickle ripped out of her stomach with a sickening slurp. Weiss gasped and fell to her knees, the herculean task of keeping up the five-layered barrier while using her glyphs and Dust pushing her to exhaustion. 

Ruby struggled to stay standing, one arm useless by her side and the other hand struggling to keep her insides where they belonged. A large chunk of ice was speared through her sternum. 

(This will be the second time Ruby survives something that she shouldn't have.) 

\- 

Ruby narrowed her eyes, concentrating. With an unexpected swirl of petals, Ruby disappeared and reappeared next to Blake, ripping the scythe out of the ground and swinging it at Weiss, who had her back exposed as she knelt on the ground and tried to regain her strength. Blake spun and pressed her weapon into Ruby's throat area, firing it at point-blank range just as Yang shot Ruby's leg, smashing through her thigh bone.

(So she now has a huge houl in her stomach, a hole in her throat, and a destroyed leg. This does kill her, but she survives that.) 

\- 

Ruby crumpled, unable to complete her scythe swing as she collapsed onto the ground. Blake had shattered her collarbone, the sharp fragments piercing her skin as she convulsed, her mouth in an o-shape as she soundlessly screamed. Blood poured from the entry and exit wounds on her thigh, a sure sign that her femoral artery had been ripped open.

Yang screamed at Weiss to take down her barrier as she took out a communication device and called for the hoverjet. Ruby faintly heard the gust of the propellers as she bled out. A needle pieced her arm, and Ruby felt her searing pain dull down into muted thumping. Her body, however, was not fooled as she felt her muscles continue to convulse and writhe, threatening to snap her bones. She was beginning to feel cold, and had lost all feeling in her extremities.

Ruby was a complete mess. 

(We couldn't tell.) 

\- 

All that remained of the white nightgown were a couple of ribbons ringing her chest and arms, the white cloth now soaked with dark red blood. Her belly was split open and her internal organs were clearly visible, the gleaming viscera reflecting the lights on the inside of the hoverjet. Blood pumped out of her throat and thigh wound, and her left arm was sliced to the bone, the pale white peeking through her skin and muscle. The slowly melting shard of ice was lodged in her chest, sealing the hole it had created and letting only a trickle of blood leak between her breasts.

Yang stood over Ruby, shouting for her to stay awake, to stay alive. Doctors swarmed her as they began sewing, plugging, and healing her wounds, some of them holding hands glowing with aura over her more serious injuries. The tide of blood refused to be stemmed, however, as each beat of Ruby's heart pulsed out a fresh spray of fluid.

Ruby opened her mouth and Yang leaned towards her, tilting her head to the side.

"I had finally found love," Ruby whispered, struggling to stay conscious. "But then you killed her, why did you kill her? She was innocent and pure and good. I loved her. I..." Her lungs failed her as the last whisper of air escaped them.

(*Begins playing 'Tears in Heaven' on the kazoo*) 

\- 

Upon hearing Ruby, Weiss had gasped and ran off towards the cottage, where the doe faunus' body lay. Yang was screaming that Ruby had stopped breathing. Ruby closed her eyes, a calm settling over her, a shroud of darkness stealing upon her mind...

(Yes, she died. Don't worry, she recovers from that.) 

\- 

Big eyes, soft lips, frail body, strong soul

She healed Ruby, healthy and whole

Her love and hope to whom she spilled

The ache in her heart completely fulfilled

Did you really think she would still murder, torture, and kill?

(Don't paint your torture porn as a tearjerking tale of loss and redemption 

On every single level this comparison will fail, there's no way this can be strengthened

Her love of Allysonne was only ever expressed through dull dialogue and sex 

She would've still been a murderer, for other reasons, the racist one we'll see next 

Ruby's problems would never be solved just through finally being able to touch another girl's breasts.)

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to RapeyLemons, the original author of the fic


End file.
